Perhaps
by Micelle
Summary: A sequel to accidentally in love! What can Hao and a curse do to these two lovers? Can love overcome everything... Perhaps... RenxPiri or RenxPirixHao?
1. Chap 1 An invitation

Disclaimer: Micelle is very sorry for any typographical errors and stuff like that. Also she doesn't own the characters of the series Shaman King (which she doesn't own either). The only thing she owns is the plot.

Hope you like this one… please read and review

So without further ado this is the sequel to Accidentally in love!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An invitation

Hao was alone now… he was a little bit annoyed when Pirika agreed to marry that Ren Tao. He enjoyed how he teased the couple and how he somehow helped Ren and Pirika get together. But as much as he liked how it ended it made him lonely once more.

"Now I don't have anyone to tease anymore." He said a little bit disappointed. Pirika and Rem were much fun… though it has to end.

He knew that if those two would end up together they would enclose their selves in their little world. Just like what Anna and Yoh did to him.

He was still inside the Tao mansion though. He hasn't left yet since he knew that he would love to watch the wedding… uninvited or not.

He knew he was not welcomed inside the mansion at all. Heck! He was not welcomed anywhere. So just to kill time he decided wander around the premises. The Tao mansion was huge… it was quite interesting to roam around. He was going nowhere and yet he found himself inside a dark attic. Hao looked inside the attic… somehow he felt something inside the small dark room.

He spent a little while looking at the old and dusty things inside the attic. Finally he found a strange black book. It looked like a journal of some sort.

Hao liked books. He even wrote some himself. That was why he was somehow glad to have something to read about.

What he didn't know that book would cause something that would change him forever… and at the same time would begin our story…

--------------------------------------

Pirika and Ren were as busy as a bee preparing their wedding… of course just after Horo and Tamao tied the knot they didn't allow their friends to go home yet since they still have to witness Ren's wedding. Everyone was just happy to stay… they would never miss this wedding for anything.

Pirika finally had a moment to rest. She was just staying inside her room that time. She loved staying inside the Tao mansion… it was bigger than any hotel they had been to and the best part of it all was that it was free.

But aside from that she knew that she had to get used to this. Someday, she would actually live here… as part of the Tao clan itself.

Pirika was looking at her reflection in the mirror when she felt a familiar aura. She already knew who it was. When she turned towards the newcomer she can't help but roll her eyes… it was the friendly neighborhood Hao Asakura.

"I'm not going to ask you anymore… just answer Hao Asakura." Pirika said strongly.

"I'm just giving you a message from a distant relative of yours… DO NOT MARRY REN TAO!" Hao Asakura said, giving an emphasis on Ren's name.

Pirika instantly got mad. She never expected that it would be like that. She knew that Hao would enter her room to tease her or something but her marriage to Ren Tao was not something to joke about.

"And why on earth would I take orders from you! You're not my father!" Pirika shouted at him.

Hao knew it was going to be like this. Of course she would be angry. Hao just smiled though… everything was so predictable.

"I know… but I'm just concerned. If you marry that Tao your body will be devoured by ice and as soon as that ice melts or breaks you'll die too." Hao said in a very carefree manner. It was as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"WHAT!" Pirika shouted wide-eyed.

Somehow Hao finally caught her attention. Pirika was indeed listening now. She knew that Hao had never lied to her like that… and even if he was teasing it was never like this.

"And how did you know that?" Pirika asked. She was now being doubtful of the onmyouji's words.

"Little Piri… I don't lie. It's true… Your ancestors and his forefather met and it wasn't a good one. Wanna read the book?"

"What book?" Pirika asked in a calmer tone.

"This one," he said showing her the old black book he found, "but of course I know of a way to make reading more interesting for both of us."

"Let me guess… you'll take us inside that book." Pirika said in intent to tease the Asakura.

But she was wrong… he _could_ do it.

Hao didn't answer anymore he just took the Ainu's hand and pulled her towards the book…

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll never let you go." Hao said with a charming smile that could melt any woman.

------------------

"So where are we?" Pirika asked.

She looked around the forest. It was very familiar but she's uncertain. It looked familiar and yet it was different for some reason. But for the most part, she doesn't know where they are.

"This is your home little Piri where our story will begin." Hao said as he pulled her again.

The two ran through the woods ending up in a clearing where Pirika's tribe was. Though it wasn't like their present tribe '_I must say we are far more civilized than this_…' it sure feels like home.

"So what are we here for?" Pirika asked being impatient but Hao just smiled at her.

(The Tao clan and the Ainu tribe's history)

Once there was a priestess of the Ainu tribe, named Gasuka, she was very beautiful and nice. She has long light blue hair, cerulean eyes and a very lovely voice. She was living happily, serving the tribe with all her heart.

("Hey. She looks like me!" Pirika exclaimed as the Asakura hushed him down.)

Let's just say she's contented with her life… that's when Tao Yuan came to her life. He was the head of the noble clan of the Tao from China, one of the most powerful clans during that time. They were feared assassins from China to Japan for many years, thus Yuan was no exception.

The two met when the Tao and the priestess had their own missions in the dark forests of Japan. The Tao was coming home from his mission while the priestess was going back to her tribe after her long pilgrimage to the mountains. So they crossed paths and a single eye-to-eye greeting made something flicker inside their hearts.

The two became friends. Every time Yuan comes to Japan and injures himself he would go to the Ainu tribe to ask Gasuka to treat his wounds. Gasuka, on the other hand, would be very happy every time she treated his wounds… she would gladly help this guy as soon as he would set his foots on Ainu territory. Those meetings triggered a more explosive feeling… which we call love.

Yuan stayed in the Ainu tribe for a long time just to be with Gasuka but little did they know his whole family was already looking for him… and from the looks of it his long absence made them a little angry. But the one whose anger was most significant was the girl named Heisha… his fiancée

Unfortunately things grew worse… Heisha learned about Gasuka and Yuan. Yuan really doesn't love her… his family does! But Heisha is madly head over heels in love with Yuan.

"Dare marry my Yuan woman and you'll surely regret that you'd meet him." Heisha threatened Gasuka.

"Why? What will you do to me?" she asked, in a very gentle tone of voice. She's really not a fighter.

But that did it… Heisha got really mad.

"Why you-" she muttered burning with anger.

"From this day on I curse every woman in your lineage… that if you marry any man from the Tao clan the ice resting inside you will devour your whole body and thus killing you!" Heisha cursed.

Gasuka on the other hand was not threatened…

After a year of staying in the Ainu tribe, Gasuka got pregnant and with that Yuan must now marry Gasuka.

But that was another problem… brought about Heisha's curse.

As soon as the two were wed and Yuan kissed his bride, Gasuka froze and turned into ice. Heisha was there… she was the one who broke Gasuka happily. Gasuka died because of that. Gasuka was not only covered in ice… she was the ice itself… breaking it meant breaking her body as well.

---------

"So are you still going to marry him?" Hao asked.

They finally finished the book and got back to where they came from. Hao was leaning on the wall while Pirika was sitting on her bed.

Pirika was still in a shock… it was like seeing herself die in the hands of love.

"I know you can't still speak. So don't say anything anymore. Okay, I know that you can't tell this to your brother and to Ren so no one will save you from your upcoming death…" Hao said as he walks towards the girl and leaned his face closer to her ear.

"Well. No one except from me… this will be our little secret. And if that is the case then you have to count on no one else except 'lil old me. So what do you say?" he whispered. He then straightened his posture again to get a good look at her petrified face.

"Ren…" she uttered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh… don't cry little Piri. Don't worry I'll save you… if you just let me that is."

Pirika's eyes finally flickered once more. She lifted her head and looked at Hao. He was serious though. Pirika could tell from that look on his face that he was truly serious.

"H-how? How could you s-save me?" she said, voice breaking.

"I'll attend your wedding anyway even if the whole world doesn't want me there. But to give me the idea of actually saving you… you have to give me one of your cute little invitations. If I receive nothing… then I'll be there to watch you die." Hao was serious. Even though he was smiling his voice was clear and serious.

Pirika looked down once more. She seemed to be staring at nothing.

Hao rolled his eyes. The little girl was shocked and confused but he could not really blame the girl. What she just saw was very shocking indeed. He was somehow surprised that the girl was still conscious… he was expecting her to faint or something… at least some denial would make him satisfied.

Pirika didn't answer though so Hao decided to leave.

"Just a little invitation… that's all I need to be your hero." Hao reminded again.

Now life finally entered in Pirika's eyes as soon as she snapped and look at Hao once more.

"Bye now." with that Hao leaped from Pirika's window.

"H-Hao Asakura… wait!" Pirika finally shouted running towards him but as soon as she looked outside the window he was no longer there.

"Just an invitation… just an invitation… Hao Asakura." Pirika whispered staring blankly at the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a sequel to "Accidentally in love" mainly because it happened after Ren proposed marriage to Pirika… so to know how those two end up please read **Accidentally in love**… too. A reviewer brought about the idea of the sequel; see now you know what the power of reviewing can do! So to all those reviewers THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Please read and review this one too… but most of all I hope you liked this one… pleasing you is my priority.


	2. Chap 2

Here's the next chappie…

Disclaimer: I doesn't own the series Shaman King nor the characters in it. Sorry again for the typographical errors.

Hope you like this one…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It was a week before the much-awaited day but Yoh and Anna decided to go back to Izumo to get more clothes. No one could object to Anna and so everyone just let the Asakuras go back home. Hao also went with them. It would be nice to get more suitable clothes as well.

"Hey Hao!" Anna shouted at Hao.

He was just quietly sitting in the veranda when the Itako suddenly disturbed his peace and quiet. He doesn't mind though since it was Anna.

"What is it my sister-in-law?" Hao greeted with a smile. It was a smile that was only reserved for her.

"Something came up… Pirika also invited you to her wedding." Anna said cold-heartedly.

Yoh was buying the things they need when they go back to China. Anna was left with Hao in the house. Although Hao knew that it this was a good chance for him and Anna he didn't do anything about it. For some reason he would rather sit quietly like this than make a move on his brother's wife.

Hao then stood up and went to the beautiful itako. '_Lucky Yoh… though I'm more attractive that him he still had the last laugh at the end.'_ He could just think while he stared at Anna.

"Here." Anna said giving him the small envelope with ribbons.

"It's so cute… just charming." He exclaimed as he examined it like it was going to explode at any moment.

"Don't ruin her wedding Hao. I'm warning you." The itako threatened.

But the onmyouji just smiled.

"Anna… don't tell me you're jealous?" He joked.

With that Anna just gave him a right-hander!

-----

As Hao rubbed his swollen cheek due to Anna's slap he started to open the envelope and unfold the letter.

"Hmm… this is cute." He said with a smile. Now he seemed to be more eager to save the Ainu more than before.

As he read the letter a song suddenly played in Yoh's radio…

"Beauty queen of only 18 she has some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belongs to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…

I don't mind spending everyday out of your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask if her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved …"

But before Hao started to hum the song he paused… he has finished reading the letter. Besides he has no idea of the next lyrics anyway and with that he decided to leave.

"So Pirika actually likes me to show up at her wedding… she has a lot of guts. I like that." he whispered to himself before he fully disappeared in the dark.

------------------

Meanwhile at the Tao mansion, Pirika was having some trouble sleeping. As soon as she closes her eyes… that horrible nightmare flashes back in her mind once more.

She could see herself wearing a beautiful gown while frozen solid in front of her statue stood her crying oniichan and the anger-filled Ren. For all she know that tragedy might even ignite a war between the Ainu tribe and the Tao clan!

She started to walk around. She needed fresh air. Trying to sleep like this would not bring her any good. While walking around she passed by the open-air terrace of the Tao mansion. The night-sky was dazzling but it was not the one who captivated the girl's attention…. it was a man standing there… her fiancé… Ren Tao.

Ren was looking at the stars. He didn't even notice her there. Somehow Pirika knew not to disturb her husband-to-be.

"My life is very important to me… even if Ren abhors me after what I will do… I cannot afford to die. I can't leave my oniichan and Ren on earth." She whispered.

By hearing those words she whispered to herself something at the back of her mind started to scold her. Upon hearing what she just said, she realized how selfish she was.

'_What are you saying Pirika? If you really love someone you should not be so selfish'._She thought as she walked closer to the man she was staring at.

'_But… what if I'm not ready… ready to live with him forever, to be married… to die. If I can't even do such a simple task like sacrifice my life for him… then how do I know that I really do love him? My oniichan once said that he knew that it was love he really felt when he said to himself that he was ready to give his life for Tamao. Now that I can't risk my life… does that mean that I don't love him?'_

That thought made her cerulean eyes overflow with tears… until they finally dropped on her rosy white cheeks.

"Ren…" she called voice breaking.

Ren turned to her, surprised a bit. He didn't know that she was there.

"Pirika?" He answered.

As soon as the girl heard her name she suddenly embraced the boy. She instantly sobbed as she enclosed him in her arms. The Chinese then soothed her hair to calm her, while still puzzled to why his beloved was crying.

"What are you crying for?" he asked in such a harsh manner. Good thing Pirika was used to it for if not she'll surely cry some more.

"I… d-don't know," she answered, "I just came here to see you when these stupid tears fell."

"H-huh?" He just uttered as Pirika looked up at him, eyes twinkling with tears.

Ren then wiped her tears with the back of his palm gently. He then sighed audibly.

"Next time I see you crying… I will never forgive myself. I want to make you happy Pirika. Not to make you cry, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing… like I said I just want to see you. That's all."

Ren looked deeper in her eyes though he knows that there was something she's not telling him he prevented himself to force the girl. Though he's not used to expressing his emotions in the past he tried to be gentle when it comes to his future wife.

"Okay, if that what you say it is… then it is. But are you satisfied now that you saw me?" Ren asked, voice still harsh.

Pirika nod and smiled at him.

'_I know that he'll understand… I'll tell it to him in the right time. But as for now this is between Hao Askura and me.'_

---------

The next day was actually Pirika's wedding. Everyone seemed uneasy. It's been an hour before Tamao last checked on her and still she was not coming out. Everyone was getting impatient –especially Anna.

"I'm getting bored. I'll drag that bride here now!" Anna decided.

"B-but that's too rude Anna… maybe Pirika is just nervous." Yoh said smiling sheepishly at his wife.

"I don't care! Only I have the right to make everyone wait." Anna said coldly. With that she marched towards Pirika's room.

Yoh sighed and started to follow her. Everyone followed as well Yoh would need everyone if he were to stop Anna.

While going to Pirika's room Yoh was indeed stopping her. Everyone was on their tail but they cannot do anything. They wouldn't want to invoke the Itako's anger. They passed by Ren and Jun who were all ready for the wedding.

"Where are you going?" Jun asked.

"The doors that way!" Ren shouted at them.

"Sorry Ren but your bride is still not there." Chocolove said and with that Ren and Jun also followed the band.

----

As soon as Anna kick the door open everyone gasped in surprise!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now don't you just wonder about what they saw? I know that you're wondering… so please continue reading this story. The song that Hao heard by the way was entitled 'She will be loved by Maroon 5' I just love that song so I gotta include that! Please don't forget to review too. Thanks!


	3. Chap 3

So here's the next chapter… hope you're still interested with this story as for me I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here and so does the series Shaman King. I just adapted the characters, and settings for my plot.

Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Everyone suddenly turned their eyes on a familiar looking man. From their faces alone you'll know that he is not welcome. But to see him clutching the lady Ainu in his powerful arms made everyone's eyes grew angrier.

"I thought so… it's not really a good idea to invite someone like you." Anna said as she crosses her arms.

Pirika's mouth was covered with cloth. Her hands were also tied by a rope. Hao was carrying the girl on his shoulders. Pirika looked terrified as Hao just looked smug.

"Let her go! You demon!" Ren suddenly shouted going into an oversoul and preparing for a fight.

"Put her down Hao! If you know what's good for you?" Horo added. He too had gone created an oversoul.

They were both about to charge but Yoh extended his hand to stop his friends. Good thing both of them stopped.

"Hao! Let's talk about this… what do you want to do with her?" he said calmly.

Ren and Horohoro were also waiting for his answer. They haven't put their guard down at all. If it weren't for Yoh then Hao would be dead by now.

"Sorry little brother but," he then laid a smile on Ren and Horohoro, "I must get her out of this."

He then jumped backwards going out of the window and getting away. Pirika was still on his shoulders.

Now Ren couldn't control himself anymore. He ran towards the window shoving Yoh. He followed Hao through the window. Horohoro followed as well.

Yoh shook his head. He then summoned Amidamaru and oversouled as well. Everyone else did the same thing. All the boys then went out of the window, leaving the girls behind.

"I wonder why Hao took Pirika?" Yoh asked addressing no one in particular.

"Maybe he likes her!" Chocolove answered.

"What? Hao having some interest in my sister… you gotta be joking again Chocolove." Horohoro shouted back as he rode on his snowboard. He was still angry though but somehow he could control himself.

The only one who was burning with anger amongst them all was Ren. He somehow overheard what Chocolove said. Once more he became angrier.

"Well, it's not funny!" Ren shouted out of the blue.

"But I'm not joking! How can you not think about the possibilities that Hao may like Piri?" Chocolove shouted in frustration. He was not the boy who cried wolf so why don't they believe him?

"Ren, it seems that you have a competitor at Pirika's heart." Lyserg can't help but tease.

"Shut up! I already won when Pirika agreed to marry me." Ren shouted angrily.

"But you know that Hao is a type of person that never says die!" Ryu added to their discussion.

"HAO! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Ren shouted going faster than the others.

"I didn't know my sister has that much charisma!" Horohoro whispered to himself.

-------

Finally they caught up at Hao. The mountains had become a wall for the two. It seemed that they had nowhere to run now.

Hao stopped, turned around and looked at his adversaries.

"mrph, mrph!" Pika whined, '_why did you stopped?'_

Hao seemed to understand the girl. He then placed the woman down and whispered something to her ear.

"I just need to rest so that we can vanish before them. I know something that will distract all of them." Hao made sure that only Pirika heard those words.

The girl was now standing beside Hao. Hao on the other hand was still holding her bounded hands. Hao was still being nice. The rope wasn't tight. He was also making sure that the woman was not hurt at all.

All of this commotion… everything was just a lie… a scene to deceive Ren and the others.

She then started to plead to her brother and Ren at once.

"Mrph! Mmmmrph!" was the only thing they can hear because her mouth was still covered. '_Please oniichan! Let us be! Let me leave I promise I would be careful!'_

"Pirika! Don't worry we'll save you!" Horo shouted back.

Hao rolled his eyes. Of course, no one would understand what she said. However, that was not the time to think about such stupid things. He was concentrating.

Ren was now on the edge. His eyes were only on Pirika. Finally he snapped. And although they were two football fields away, he started to charge towards Hao.

Hao finally had stored enough furyoku to make himself and Pirika disappear. What he needed now was something to distract every one of them. He needed them to stop attacking.

He then smiled. He got something in his mind now. He turned to Pirika at once and abruptly took off the piece of cloth covering the lovely Ainu's mouth.

Pirika was in a shock! '_What will he do?'_ She asked herself.

Hao glanced at the attacking Ren first. He was still very distant from them. He then turned back at the Ainu beside him.

Then before Ren could make another step…

Hao kissed Pirika on her lips.

------

Pirika was so shocked and of course angry! She didn't agree to this. Hao had never said anything about kissing her… in front of EVERYONE!

Ren then stopped running. His oversoul disappeared. He was stunned.

But Ren wasn't the only one who was stunned from what Hao did… everyone else were just agape.

"You see I was right!" Chocolove suddenly shouted and with that Faust and Ryu just silenced him.

**OUCH!**

Now Chocolove was dumped on the ground with a huge bump on his head care of Faust and Ryu.

Pirika immediately tried to struggle but that made her condition much worse. Hao deepened his kiss silencing the girl. That kiss sent shivers down her spine as the boy enjoyed what he did. With one wave of his mantle the two vanished together with a quick gush of air.

-----

The two vanished without anyone knowing where they went.

Ren fell on his knees. He shouted in rage and started to punch the solid ground wildly.

Horohoro was so shocked. He then fainted. Faust was instantly beside him.

Yoh walked towards Ren.

"Ren…" Yoh whispered.

Ren was crying while still punching the ground. His words were incoherent but everyone knew it was because of Hao.

Yoh then grabbed Ren's arm. Ren finally realized that Yoh was there.

Ren stopped. He then slumped on the ground. He was so close to being with the girl of his dreams but with just one kiss he lost all hope.

He doesn't hate Pirika, she didn't want it… he saw how she struggled but Hao was too powerful for her. The one he abhorred was Hao Asakura.

"Ren… let's go back. It can't be solved like this." Yoh said consolingly.

"What do you know? I knew that it was not a good idea to let your brother ran in rampage… he would always be evil… even if how many times he resurrects!" he shouted as tears slowly drops at his bruised knuckles.

No one had ever seen Ren like this. They knew that Hao is impossible… but they never thought that it would be this bad.

Even Lyserg can't believe what he just saw… now Hao degraded himself much more to his standard. "He's even lower than dirt."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't intend Hao to do something like that to Pirika it just came up! Don't worry though; I don't think Pirika and Hao would be a good pair. I'll still make this fic a RenxPiri one.

Hope you like my radical idea… I don't intend to offend anyone out there (if I did offend anyone) but it just a fic don't take it personally if you want to know what will happen between the three (RenPirikaHao) continue to read this fic. Thanks for supporting it and please review,


	4. chap4

Okay so here's the fourth installment hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Pirika still cannot look directly at Hao's eyes. After what he did, she was still feeling awkward… and of course she was still angry at what he did.

The two escaped. Their plan succeeded.

"I know you need a diversion but that was…" Pirika said, closing her eyes again trying to erase from her memory that event and the feeling.

"Great," Hao continued, "I didn't know that your lips were so sweet." He teased touching his lips a bit.

"Shut up!" Pirika shouted, "I just agreed to do this because I want to live not to degrade myself."

"Okay, Piri don't worry that kiss holds no malice. I promise I would never do that again." Hao assured as Pirika finally met his gaze.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Hao answered raising his right hand as if swearing before the river Styx.

Silence.

"Um… where are we by the way?" Pirika asked seeing that they are in some forest.

"We are… I don't know but basically we are still in China. Why wanna go home?" Hao asked, smiling once again.

"I still don't want to… I don't think I can still handle it." Pirika answered honestly.

"Then we'll stay here first."

"In the forest! B-but that's dangerous for all we know there may be wild animals here."

"Don't worry even bears and sharks are afraid of me. Besides I'll teach you how to control your furyoku while we're at it."

"But I'm never going to be one of your disciples." Pirika reminded first before Hao would even start to do anything fishy.

"Don't worry I do not look forward to it."

"Good!"

-----------

When the they had arrived back home Ren instantly went to his room and locked himself without saying a word to anyone. Faust, on the other hand, placed Horohoro on his room as well. The male Ainu was still unconscious when they arrived.

Anna, Jun and Tamao finally finished hearing everything that happened.

"That Hao… I knew that he'd do something to mess things up." Anna alleged.

"But now I'm worried about Horo-kun and Ren Tao-san. How will they take it?" Tamao added.

"I'll never forgive that Hao Asakura especially if I hear that he hurt my sister." Horohoro suddenly said.

Everyone turned to the door. There stood Horohoro. He seemed to have just woken up. The room started to become colder… somehow they knew that Horohoro was still not in a good mood.

Tamao was the first one to stand up from her seat and help her husband to walk towards the sofa.

"I can still take it though, unlike… Ren... I don't know how he would handle this?" Horohoro assumed as everyone started to look seriously at each other.

"I think it's a better idea if we start searching for her." Lyserg suggested as Ryu nods hysterically.

"That's right, that's right." He echoed as if he could actually convince them.

"That's brilliant for all we know Hao and Pirika could still be here." Yoh said optimistically.

Before anyone seconded the motion Anna's cell phone rang. So instantly she picked it up and brought it to her ears.

"Hello. This is Anna." She answered, as everyone kept quiet. They would know that it's not good to make noise whenever Anna's on the phone.

'Hello my favorite sister-in-law' Hao voice said on the other end.

"You devil… where is she!" Anna suddenly shouted in the most threatening tone that they ever heard.

With that everyone knew at once who was on the phone… everyone was quiet waiting for her next words. All of them were eager especially Horohoro.

"Is that Hao?" Horo asked at once but Yoh just hushed him.

'She's still with me… don't worry I didn't harm her… well maybe not yet.'

"Why did you call? To taunt us… you're never going to win my Yoh will make sure of it." Anna said glancing at Yoh.

'I'm not taunting you… I just called because Pirika wanted to say hi to her oniichan and beloved Ren-kun. May you give the phone to Horokeu or to Ren Tao… whoever is there at the moment.' He requested.

Anna could just see that smirk on his face and it just disgusted her. So she looked at Horohoro.

"He wants to talk to you," she said, "catch." And with that Anna threw the cell phone to the Ainu who caught it like his life depended on it.

"Hello?" he asked while putting it on his ear.

'Oniichan!' Pirika's voice sounded, voice breaking.

"Pirika! Pirika! Are you all right? Where are you? Did he hurt you? Why are you crying?" he asked continuously as the girl on the other line kept sobbing.

'Niichan I'm sorry… b-but don't worry I'm fine… after a week we're going back to Japan. That's all bye.' After Pirika said her last word she hung the phone.

"Pirika! Pirika!" Horohoro shouted.

He can't seem to understand why Pirika would say those things to him. He knew she was not lying but he just cannot believe me.

He was expecting something like 'help me' or 'please kill Hao' or even the place where they are now.

"What?" Anna asked, as soon as Horohoro handed her the cell phone.

"She said they're going back to Japan after a week. I can't understand what's on Hao's mind… is he that desperate to get my sister?"

"Maybe it's Pirika who wanted to be kidnapped." Faust said out of the blue.

"Why did you say that? Nobody wants to be kidnapped?" Manta asked. Faust's assumption is quite odd.

"But like what Chocolove said… what if Hao likes Pirika and Pirika– "

"No that's impossible!" Horohoro suddenly shouted.

"Horo-kun." Tamao whispered.

"I may not be with my sister during my vacation but when we boarded the plane on that day when Ren proposed, I saw in her eyes the sadness and emptiness she felt being away from him. My sister loves Ren with all her heart, though I can't understand it… I just know. When an Ainu loves someone she would give him or her all of his heart, surrendering even her life and soul!" Horo explained.

"Horo-kun." Tamao said, admiring her husband even more.

"But even if Pirika would want to be kidnapped… I don't believe that is because he doesn't love Ren anymore… maybe she has another reason." Yoh said smiling sheepishly.

"Enough about this… I still need to rest. Yoh let's go." Anna ordered coldly and with that the two couple went back to their room.

-----------

Ren's room was a wreck. Everything around him was just sliced. His weapon was still beside him as if he would attack the moment he felt something move.

Ren was awfully quiet in his room… even Bason can't convince him to eat. He was just looking blankly out his window.

"Master Ren… please you need to get your strength back." Bason begged once more.

"I don't want to eat." He muttered under his breath.

"Please Master Ren."

"I said… I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" he shouted angrily, as he sliced the spirit in half.

That sudden outrage created a chemical reaction and thus the chaos inside his room started once more.

Ren started again. He sliced and diced everything he set his eyes upon.

"I'm going to kill you Hao Askura… if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" he swore to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… what do you think about this chapter? Please review… next chapter soon!


	5. Chap 5

Without further ado… I hope you would enjoy this chapter as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

**Monday:**

Hao and Pirika started on their training. They started with basics of course. Hao was teaching Pirika some moves that she could master when faced with a nemesis.

Hao was very much surprised on how agile this young lady is.

"Are you sure that you never spar with anyone before?" Hao asked quite pleased after their training.

"To be honest… I never did spar or whatever with anyone before. I train my oniichan so I just know some stuff… I also learned some moves from my oniichan and his friends while watching them train." Pirika answered cheerfully.

"Really. Have you ever read my journal? You know that by embracing my beliefs you could be stronger." Hao said in a very tempting tone.

Hao was at it again but alas, the young Ainu was not easily persuaded.

"No thanks! Like we agreed before I don't want to be your follower!" Pirika pointed out.

"Oh, okay just trying. But I really am amazed… you can control ice without even a power spirit."

"The only power spirit for me is Kororo! I don't want anyone else!" Pirika shouted at him.

"Okay. I will not force you anymore. Let's just continue with the training."

"Not again! I'm exhausted." She winced but Hao just smiled.

**Tuesday: **

Ren finally went out of his room and no one dared to say anything about the incident. They knew that Ren was still not fine so who knows what would happen if they would remind him of the tragedy.

"So what do you plan now?" Jun asked everyone (except Ren) as they settled inside a room and talk about the issue at hand.

Jun was starting to worry about her brother. He hasn't been eating. He doesn't want to talk to anyone… he was lifeless.

"As the wife of the head of the Asakura clan, I suggest that we go back to Japan first and there find the two." Anna said, as Yoh just kept quiet.

"Maybe they would go back to Hokkaido." Horo added being specific, Japan is such a huge country.

"Why do you say that?" Jun asked.

"Just my instinct. I mean Pirika would definitely want to go there than anywhere else." Horohoro said proudly.

"That's stupid." Anna muttered, deliberately making Horo hear it.

"Oh Tamao! Anna called me stupid!" Horohoro wept mockingly as he turned towards Tamao.

"Horo-kun! Please be serious." Tamao plead and so Horohoro stopped.

"Talking about being serious… where's Chocolove?" Manta reminded missing a bit Chocolove's funny antics.

--------

Actually Chocolove was entertaining the maids that are suffering from his ever-corny jokes.

That's when he saw Ren passed by.

"Sorry but that's all folks. I still have to make someone else smile." Chocolove said and with that he left.

As soon as he was gone the maids rejoiced. But Chocolove didn't notice that he was catching up to Ren already.

"Ren! Why the long face?" Chocolove asked, stretching his face.

"I don't have time for your jokes. Please just leave me alone." Ren wearily said.

"Phone? Alone?" Chocolove jokingly said as he dressed as a cell phone.

Ren just continued to walk as Chocolove anticipated Ren's attack. But this time he didn't get any.

Thus, making him more determined… not to make him laugh but to make him at least react at his jokes. Chocolove missed the old Ren… even though he was not laughing at his jokes… he still appreciates him for responding at the very least.

**Wednesday: **

Hao after assessing the girl's ability and bloodline… he decided to make a step further.

"What! Are you serious?" Pirika shouted at him after he ordered her to freeze the whole waterfall.

"Yup. I am."

Pirika tried and tried but her furyoku can't even freeze half of the waterfall. Because of too much force exerted she fell on her knees to catch her breath.

"Come on… don't tell me you give up already." Hao whined. He was sitting on a rock while watching Pirika. Somehow this activity doesn't bore him at all.

"You used to train your brother right… now I guess you know how he felt back then." Hao said.

Pirika just pouted.

Hao then chuckled.

"Come on Piri. This is just a waterfall. You could do it."

"Better said than done." Pirika muttered while standing up.

With that Pirika tried again but she failed once more, Hao upon seeing this he thought might need more encouragement.

"Piri!"

"What?"

"Do you want to see your oniichan without him seeing you back?" Hao asked.

Pirika was somehow interested. She missed her brother badly that even seeing him would make her feel a little bit better.

"How?"

"Master that technique first and then I'll tell you." Hao said, as he grabbed an apple from a tree beside him and ate it.

"Okay!" She shouted and so she looked at the waterfall once again.

**Thursday: **

Ren was still down in the dumps…yesterday Chocolove was making him suffer with thousands of jokes that doesn't even make his mouth twitch.

Now let's go to Chocolove who was strumming a familiar tune in his guitar.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you. Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?

No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like Ren…

Everybody now!" Chocolove sang with his guitar as he stood outside Ren's room, deliberately making Ren hear his noise.

"To be hurt! To feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around… to be on the edge of breaking down when no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to Ren's life!" Chocolove sang at the top of his lungs…

Finally the door opened for him. Ren peeked from inside. His eyes were dark and murderous.

Chocolove gulped.

"R-ren…" Chocolove whispered, clutching the guitar like his life depended on it.

"Do you bring any food?" he asked.

Chocolove then stood straight, with a big question mark on his head.

"Um… wait here." he then ran away and went back with a platter filled with Chinese delicacies on his hand.

"Yeah… I did," Chocolove finally said.

Ren glanced at the food first before letting the joker came in.

-------

Ren was eating very shabbily as if he never ate a thing in two years. Well in fact he had not eaten anything for days so Chocolove can't really blame him.

"Good thing you finally let me in your lair. What are you up to now doctor?" Chocolove asked dressed in his mad scientist assistant mode.

Ren still continued eating.

"Oh Ren come on… you don't even hit me anymore when I crack up some jokes." Chocoloved whined.

"Doesn't that make your life a little better?" Ren asked, mouth full.

"B-but Ren… seeing you like this make me a little depressed. You know how I love teasing all of you. Especially you."

"I'm just not in a good mood today."

"I know… but if not now when will?" with those words from Chocolove, Ren stopped eating, "Ren. I witnessed what the two of you have gone through while planning for Horohoro and Tamao. Remember that time when you caught Pirika we were all like… what's going on between these two. Then it just hit us… we didn't realize it at first but you two were such a perfect couple."

"So what?" Ren muttered as he reaches for his glass of juice.

Chocolove sighed, he hated being serious even when faced with problems. But this time he must be serious… okay scratch that… he'll try to be serious.

"I know I promise Pirika I'd never say this but I can't help it. You know what Ren, on that same day she shared something with me… she said that she'd never like you… ever! But as she said that her eyes were betraying themselves for I can see that there's something in her that says that 'I actually like Ren'…" Chocolove narrated as he switches to Pirika mode in her last statement.

"Really?" Ren asked, eyes-wide.

"Berry! How about sherry?" Chocolove jokingly said switching into another costume.

"Damn it! I'm serious here!" Ren finally shouted as he punched Chocolove's soul out of its body.

------

After a while Chocolove finally got over what Ren did, but aside from being alive his smile also signified another thing… happiness… Chocolove did his mission well.

**Friday: **

Pirika finally got that technique worked out pretty well… hey she almost got crazy over her triumph because she made the whole waterfall freeze like a stone.

"Hao…" Pirika called while the two were eating their lunch.

"Hmm?" he inquired, upon hearing her sweet voice.

"Are you training me for the sake of tempting me to be your disciple or is it because you want me to master my furyoku so that the ice won't be able to devour me anymore?"

"Neither."

Pirika stopped and looked agape at the onmyouji beside her. His face was full of truth and she was never doubtful about his words even for a minute.

"What?" she can't bear to ask.

"I want to cultivate your skills. That's my reason. Let's just put it like this… your furyoku is still sleeping and I want to develop that in any way I can, like what I did to Yoh."

"But if I master it fully… can I… in any chance defeat the curse?" she asked waiting eagerly for his answer.

The Asakura turned to her and smiled,

"Sorry… it can't help you."

"W-Why?" She can't believe that all this won't be able to help her achieve her greatest goal… is she doomed to be like this forever… is there no other cure for this?

"Heisha… the woman that gave your great grandmother that curse… I know her. Even I don't like her; she tends to be obnoxious sometimes. But the only thing I am fond of her is the tremendous strength of her furyoku… thus, she is very powerful especially if she's angry."

"Thanks for discouraging me… deliberately."

"My pleasure. Tell me again if you need someone to talk to. I'll happily bring you down." Hao said, smirking.

Though he's not funny Pirika can't help to giggle… she seemed to be used to his sense of humor now.

**Saturday: **

Since Ren hit Chocolove; the only person that can take Ren's food to his room was Chocolove. What wonders can his jokes do to this heartbroken Tao?

_**Knock, knock**_

"Come in, Chocolove." Ren shouted expecting the joker once again.

When the door swung wide-open it wasn't the guy he's been expecting. It was Horohoro, the last person he'd expect to come.

"Horohoro? Why are you here?"

"To see my brother-in-law of course." He said jokingly, wearing that smile that looked a lot like the one Pirika always wear.

"Shut up! Where's Chocolove?"

"Hmm? Did you already forget about my sister and settle for him? My, Ren are you gay?"

Ren finally got angry and marched in the Ainu. His pointed hair was comically growing longer as Horohoro just walked backwards.

"Are you really pissing me off?" Ren glared as he cornered the Ainu to the wall.

"No," Horohoro said in mock surrender, "just joking. I didn't mean to do that."

"Good! You know that it's not good to joke about," he paused and stepped back, "her." He sighed as if Pirika's name can't escape his throat.

"My sister… I know… but why aren't you looking for her? Why are you just locking yourself up in your room?"

Ren immediately punched the wall just about an inch away from Horo's face.

"You can't understand. You just can't," Ren looked up to him, his face can't conceal the tears threatening to fall down, "This is the first time I'd love somebody The very first time I actually cared about someone who is not connected to my family… she was my reason to be open to my emotions, and I never felt anything like that in my whole life."

Horohoro patted the shoulder of his friend as if consoling him. But when Ren saw Horo's eyes he can't help to remember Pirika once again, though Horo's eyes are not really blue… just the thought of her own Ainu orbs make his feelings become unstable once more.

Ren walked away and sat in his bed, slamming his head in his hands…

"Horohoro… you once said that you're sister are very special. Now I know what you mean. Her cheerful giggles, her wonderful eyes and her sweet lips. Oh how I want to hear them, see them and touch them again… I'm madly in love with her!"

"Then follow her!" Horo suddenly shouted almost forgetting the fact that Ren still didn't know about Hao's call.

"What?"

"Um… what did I say again?" Horo said, trying to deny it. '_Why can't I keep my large mouth shut?'_ He thought.

But now Ren stood up, walked towards Horohoro and grabbed him tightly.

"What did you say? Follow her? Where? Where is she?"

"Did I really say that?"

"Where is she? Damn it Horohoro spill it out already! Do you know where the hell Hao kept her?" The Tao madly shouted, his ire almost exploding.

"Oh, All right! She'd be going back to Japan in Monday… she called us last Monday. We didn't tell you because…" The Ainu then stared at his yellow eyes, dangerously.

"Because..." Horohoro was keeping it all in… but now… after being accused like that...

"YOU were busy locking YOURSELF up in YOUR room! I know that you can't take it but being like this?" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Ren was just looking at his friend… it was only now that he realized that he wasn't the only one grieving about Pirika's lost. '_How could I be so… selfish? Damn he was her brother… I almost forgot about that!'_

"Do you think that Pirika would like to see you… like this? If I were she I would not lose hope even if I were in the hands of the vilest Shaman in the world. You know why? Because I know that somewhere out there, a boy would still be strong for me… he'll be my hero. For her Ren that boy is you, you are now her knight… I'm out of the picture now. So please take care of her."

Then there was silence for a while. Ren was just staring at Horohoro.

"Thank you, Horohoro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please review this one… thanks again for reading this!

Disclaimer can be found in the past chapters.


	6. Chap 6 Two days before sailing

Disclaimers can be found in the former part of this story…

Without further ado this is chapter 6… entitled… Two days before sailing.

Hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

**Saturday: **

Yesterday Hao already thought Pirika the technique that she wanted to achieve. There she would need to make a mirror out of her furyoku… where she could do two things:

'_First, you can hide from everyone else by turning it into a wall. Next you can also use it as a… well… a mirror from where you can see anyone you desire to see.'_

Those words of Hao marked in Pirika's mind, the easier task there was the first… but what she really wanted was the second.

She was training very hard since yesterday until now but she still can't do it.

"A Shaman is useless without a power spirit… you really need one." Hao suggested once more.

"I don't!"

"Stubborn as ever." Hao can only shake his head as he watched the lady.

The two have been very close friends since they were together… Pirika regards Hao like her oniichan while Hao still treats Pirika the way he always does.

"Come on Pirika… that's enough." Hao called, as he noticed that the sun was very high… '_Hey it's lunchtime!'_ He thought.

"I'm just going to finish this!" Pirika said as she tried to get up again. Hao on the other hand was very amused at her determination.

'_Though I really stand to what I protested… she needs a power spirit.'_

"If you don't want to eat then gather your own lunch. Bye little Piri." The onmyouji shouted as he started to turn his back on the girl.

"Wait!" Pirika called. Hao stopped at once and looked at her ingenuously.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some tickets for us… I can't transport both of us back to Japan in my state you know? Don't worry I'll be back before dark."

"You must!" Pirika said in a threat.

Hao could only chuckle quietly. Pirika wanted him to come back… what kind of hostage would want his hostage-taker to come back before dark?

--------

Hao did what he promised; he got them two tickets in a ferry going to Japan. He also came back before dark. Pirika on the other hand was very thankful the moment Hao came back, she was scared to death being alone in a hostile environment like the forest they were in.

The night then fell and the two started to cook some animal that Hao slaughtered. The two were quiet, as they usually are but unlike before they were no strangers to each other.

"So we are ready leaving this Monday." Pirika assumed her voice was barely audible yet Hao heard it.

"Yup. I tried to get your things back in the mansion but as I suspected it was such a Herculean task. Everyone was guarding it very thoroughly... if I didn't know better I'd say that your things seem to be of greater importance than the Great Spirits themselves." Hao said, followed by a chuckle.

Pirika was blushing hotly, the memories of her oniichan and Ren crossed her mind once again.

"So I just wasted my time there… what's more important is that I got you a power spirit."

"What?" Pirika suddenly gasped while looking sharply at the onmyouji in front of her, "didn't I told you before-"

"Yeah, yeah that the only power spirit you deserve is Kororo… but what if the power spirit I invited came from your tribe. Wouldn't you like it?"

Pirika silenced, and then thought for a while, '_who the hell is he referring to?'_

"Okay, you may come out now!" Hao called even before Pirika could make a firm decision.

Pirika then looked at the direction Hao's eyes were pointing. There from behind the dark trees came out a spirit barely older than she is. She has gentle blue eyes and hair so alluringly zure that even the dark cannot mask it.

"Gasuka…" Pirika whispered being acquainted with her ancestor.

"So you're the youngest of my lineage… hello Pirika."

Pirika then shot a look at Hao.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING!" she shouted at Hao.

"The best for you little Piri. You see Gasuka knows very well the technique you desire. She can be very helpful, aye?"

"Nay!" she shouted, stomping her feet.

She then turned to Gasuka, erasing the expression of hatred that only Hao deserves.

"My great ancestor, why have you come? Tell me did that bastard forced you or something?" she said glancing a look at Hao when she spoke of the word 'bastard'.

"No Pirika, he did not. He just pleaded and I listened. Besides I want to help you… I want this curse to end. I want to see you happy even with a man that we are forbidden to be with." Gasuka said softly, her voice was like that of an angel.

Pirika can't help but to give in.

"Okay, you can be my power spirit." Pirika finally agreed.

With that sweet moment Hao cannot help but smile.

**Sunday: **

Ren was preparing his things, even if he wasn't leaving until tomorrow its better to be prepared.

Ren finally walked out of his room, for the first time since the kidnapped bride incident. Everyone was obviously shocked.

All of them also knew that Ren already knew that Hao would take Pirika back to their homeland. Everyone was also busy preparing their things for their trip back to Japan. Although some of them have their own appointments they didn't bother to stay a little longer to help out two of their best friends.

-------

Ren was walking down the hallway when he suddenly felt something or _someone_ following him.

"Bason" he muttered calling for his loyal power spirit.

"Yes Master Ren?"

"Be ready for anything someone's looking at us."

"Okay."

Ren then looked around as he took cautious steps. Then something just shivered down his spine… he looked at that direction only to see –Hao!

Ren immediately took out his family's sword and placed an oversoul in it to make it a spear then just stood there anticipating for an attack.

"Why have you come here? Don't tell me that you want to see your brother." Ren said, though his words were not that frightening his voice almost made it sound like a threat.

"I just came to get Pirika some clothes…I don't have any fit for her size."

"Where is she?" Ren shouted as he attacked Hao.

Good thing Hao dodged him and the only damage the Tao did was to tear his mantle.

"Where is she? She's in her room right now getting her clothes."

"Liar!" Ren barked though what Hao was saying was the truth.

"See for yourself." Hao said gesturing the direction towards Pirika's room.

Ren's brain was now thinking: stay and kill Hao or run and see Pirika that is of course if Hao was telling the truth. Though he lacked of time he chose the second option… besides he promised Yoh on the day Hao came back that he would not kill him as long as he has a second option.

Ren ran as fast as he could… he pushed open the doors at once. As soon as it swung open he saw nothing!

"Damn that Hao Asakura!" he shouted gripping his spear tightly. Now maybe he can break what he had promised to Yoh.

"What?" Hao voice sounded behind him.

Before Ren could notice him the onmyouji slipped passed him and entered the room. Looking around a smile curved on his lips.

"She mastered it already. I never thought she'd be this good with a power spirit." Hao said complementing the Ainu wherever she was.

"What are you saying? What did you done to her?"

"Ren, Pirika is also a Shaman… then she must know a technique or two. I just helped her master one powerful technique that she is using right now."

"Why you! You brainwashed her! Now you're trying to make her your follower!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah… I'm still trying."

And with that he can't control himself even more.

He was about to attack when he felt somebody was stopping him.

"Yoh! Everyone! Don't stop me! I'm going to kill that… that… pest!" he shouted as he saw the people stopping him. He was suppressing his rage and it was evident on his face.

"Little brother… how nice of you to come? I was just telling Ren here that I passed by to collect Piri's clothes."

"Tell me, did you hurt her?" Horohoro asked at once, though he's angry he can still restrain the ire burning inside his chest.

Hao shook his head sincerely.

"Good. Please tell us what you want. Just bring her back." Horohoro sighed.

"And don't force her to be your adherent." Lyserg added, giving him a very homicidal look.

"I promise… I'll never gather Shamans again to form a group against the revered Shaman King. Besides I know better now to do it myself." He said, raising his right hand. He then looked at Horohoro, his worries were obvious almost written all over his face.

"If you want me to surrender her to you. Promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Faust asked, curious about his intentions.

"Don't let Ren marry her. Or else she'll die." There he said it, though he didn't mention Pirika's real reason for running away.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ren shouted and with just a struggle he wiggled his way out of Yoh's clutches.

Upon freeing himself he started to attack Hao.

"Ren stop!" A voice of a woman echoed in the room.

Ren halted his next step upon hearing the very familiar voice that teased his eardrums.

"Pirika!" Horohoro recognized at once.

Slowly, a woman with hair colored like the sky appeared in front of Ren. Something between them was slowly melting away… like ice. But Ren didn't care, all he knew is he was seeing Pirika in front of him –crying!

"Please Ren stop." She whispered, voice breaking down into tears.

"Why are you siding with him again? Don't believe him Pirika, whatever promise he assures you… don't believe him." He said roughly.

"Ren I love you… but I… I …" she tried to say it but the words cannot escape her throat '_why is it very hard to say? Why does it hurt? I don't deserve you Ren… I'm too selfish.'_

Hao looked at Pirika and seemingly she was ready to tell it all. Hao on the other hand won't allow it. Something inside of him, though he doesn't know what exactly it was, was telling him that he mustn't let Pirika tell it… it's much better if he was the one who looked like the bad guy rather than to let them know the harsh reality.

"Okay that's enough!" Hao suddenly said pulling her arms to him.

"If you want Pirika back… that's the only thing I want in return. But if you can't promise me that… try and catch me back in Japan. Bye." Hao said smiling nonchalantly, and with one wave of his mantle the two disappeared.

"PIRIKA!"

--------

"Okay… so I really think that Pirika was brainwashed by Hao… as in washed!" Chocolove commented when everyone held another meeting.

"Don't worry if she was brainwashed… we can take care of that. Our problem at hand is how can we get Pirika?" Anna said in a voice full of authority.

"We shall go back first to Japan. Let them rest for a while then we can get them besides, Japan is a lot smaller than China." Yoh suggested, smiling sheepishly as he threw his hands at his back.

"Master Yoh is right. But aren't you wondering why Hao demanded for Ren to not marry Pirika?" Ryu said, bearing that question for quite a time now.

"Maybe he was the one who wants to marry her." Chocolove answered

Everyone then laughed. Even Anna giggled a bit.

"Hey I'm not joking." Chocolove shouted through all the laughing. Though he really wanted to be laughed at he still didn't want their laughter for the moment… he's serious for crying out loud!

"Sorry we can't help to laugh. I mean Hao Asakura-" Horohoro said trying to suppress his laughter but he failed because he laughed some more.

Ren on the other hand was thinking… could it be? Then with that deep thought Ren reminisce a recent memory.

--------(Flashback)---------------

"_Like I said, again and again. You're my responsibility. And I still know that Hao Asakura is just around the place waiting for you to be alone. What is it that he wants from you?" I asked being irritated by the thought of Hao lingering around the girl I swore to protect._

"_I don't know really. He once said that he's… um… interested with me-"_

_I can't help to choke. Hao interested with her! That's more loathsome than his plan to take over the world!_

"_Ren!" She immediately called out while handing me a glass of milk._

_I drank it dry. Panting I looked at Pirika seriously… hey I must know the truth._

"_Did he mean that?" I asked while seeking the truth in her eyes._

"_I don't think so. He said it was just a joke," she answered but I still continued to stare at her strongly._

"_Good." I muttered with relief._

"_Were you saying anything?" Pirika asked. Her ears are really sensitive for anything._

"_Nothing. I'm just thinking… what… I mean how about you? What do think about… him?" I asked almost forgetting to eat anymore. My hunger was of no importance now for my heart's longing is what I must satisfy first. All I want to know is if that she likes him back… even a bit._

_I can see in her eyes that she's thinking of a good answer… I just hope that she answer truthfully. Only then will I be contented._

"_Me? Well, Hao Asakura is really scary. I remember one time in my dream; he melted the ice I used to protect myself… then burned me into crisp. It was my dream back in the ship while I was stargazing. I can say that I like him as a friend because he treats me well during those times before that dream… he might be annoying though but he's so charming in a frightening kind of way. But I guess that's it, I just respect him because he can be so powerful even if half or almost all of his furyoku was lost during that Shaman Fight." Pirika explained while I enjoy looking at those mesmerizing blue eyes… they seem to tell the truth._

"_Why do you ask? I don't think Hao Asakura can really harm me… well maybe in my dreams but in a weird way I kind of trust him." Pirika continued licking her cherry lips._

"_Just asking. Nothing more." That's all I want to know anyway…_

-------------(End of flashback)-------------

"But what if Hao was not kidding?" He murmured, a voice that only he can hear, "he once said though

_Don't miss this chance kiddo or else… I'll take her away from you. I already lost Anna I won't make that mistake again. As you can see I'm not like you… I learn from my mistakes._

I will not yield to his demands… I love Pirika and if must die for her I will."

Ren closed his eyes; '_I just hope she doesn't like that bastard more than me.'_

"Ren?" Manta's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

Ren opened his eyes just to see the midget.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ren said avoiding the issue.

"Nothing…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you think it's quite long? Sorry I just don't want to make this a long fic… please review this one too. Thank you for waiting for the updates! I hope there are many patient people like you.


	7. chap 7

Disclaimer: Micelle doesn't own … the characters, the series even the settings. She only owns the plot. She also does not plan to make profit out of this fic… she wants to entertain people… that's all.

So now that's clear… here's the 7th chappie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"You dug a bigger hole for you Hao Asakura." Pirika said as the two waited for their ferry to move.

"I know, but I'm used to people hating me." Hao said unworriedly.

"B-but… this is my fault! I should be the one to blame."

"No!" he finally shouted shutting the girl. Pirika looked petrified a bit.

Hao noticed it at once so Hao smiled again for her relief.

"This is all Heisha's fault… not mine and not yours." Hao huskily said, as he caressed her cheeks with the back of his palm.

Those light and feathery touches sent some electricity up and down Pirika's spine… though it felt utterly breathtaking she did not succumbed to it. Why? She loves Ren… only Ren!

Pirika pulled herself back, but Hao abruptly pulled the delicate figure. Her head rested on his shoulders for a while as she felt him breathe.

"Why do you keep on tormenting yourself? You must let go of him… and find another man for your heart. You can't love someone that you should not be with in the first place. Marry him or die? That's your only option… now I think even the Shaman Fight has lighter rules." He said as he smoothened the blue locks covering her face.

"I can't," she finally answered, "Though I want to I just can't. I can't teach my heart to not love him, when I saw him yesterday… my soul almost escaped my body! Hao… you don't know how agonizing it is to tell the man you hold dearest that you cannot marry him!"

Treacherous tears finally dropped down her cheeks. Upon seeing them Hao slowly wiped it, his gentle touch brought back that electricity again to Pirika's spines!

Hao on the other hand, was very much overwhelmed when Pirika mentioned his name. Maybe it was only a three-letter word… but when she spoke it, it was like music to his ears being sung by a million angels. '_How can I make her say my name again?'_

"Then find another man," he answered not before long, "I'm always available." He smiled.

Pirika stepped back placing a distance between them, a space that she mustn't dare fill.

"A-are y-you serious?" she asked, usually he's joking.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said chuckling as he turned his back to her. He then started to walk away.

Pirika on the other hand followed him. "Hao Asakura!" she called but Hao didn't respond.

'_I want my name alone.'_ He said to himself as they walked in the corridors of the ship. The people are slowly coming inside filling the ship with cheerful laughter and more noises. It seemed that they are going to depart soon.

"Asakura! Hao Asakura! HAO!" She finally shouted stomping her feet.

When the onmyouji heard his name alone… he had to stop. He slowly looked back and saw the maiden grimaced. He chuckled, as much as he loves seeing her smile, he also adores her face whenever they are angry.

"From now on I want to be called by my name. No more Asakura… just Hao." Hao settled as she walks beside him.

"By Hao alone… why?"

"You make it sound great. That's why. Besides I can't think of a nickname to it so that would suffice it."

"I think you just want Pirika to say your name." Gasuka interrupted suddenly appearing beside Pirika.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Hao said intriguingly.

"You know what Pirika… if you can't find any other man to replace the Tao then why not settle for Hao. He's a nice kid."

"Gasuka!" Pirika complained at once.

"What? He's not that bad… and he's cute. Aren't you Hao?"

"Gasuka, you almost forgot that I'm the same Hao during the time you were alive." He reminded.

"I know, but people change… people learn to love, to let go and to move on."

"Are you really serious that you're not referring to me?" Pirika noticed.

"I'm speaking in volumes. But if you're hurt then you're guilty." Gasuka said, winking at the onmyouji.

'_They seem to get along… maybe they should be the ones to get married.'_ She sighed as her eyes went to her ghost and to Hao.

-----------

Ren finally woke up; he had a long sleep last night. His dream was not that good but it was not his usual nightmares though… he's used to nightmares before. This time his nightmare was not about his father.

Ren looked at his right where his clock was… the time is… 7:30!

"The ship was going to sail at 6:00!" he shouted and with that he left his bed at once.

"Bason!" Ren shouted.

"See if everyone is still around here. Tell the maid to cook! Summon the kyonshins to carry my things." He ordered gruffly as soon as the spirit appeared.

Bason left at once doing what Ren ordered him. Bason returned after a minute, now Ren was all dressed up and ready to leave.

"SO? Anybody left inside the house?" Ren asked the loyal Chinese spirit.

"No one my master. No one is left in the house anymore."

"Shit!" Ren can't help to shout out.

In just five minutes Ren ate breakfast, stuffed his things in the car and drove to the nearest pier.

"What shall you do now?" Bason asked as the two were seated at the back of the car.

"I don't know. I still have cash here so I'll buy some tickets for the next sailing ferryboat or something." Ren answered. He was not in a good mood today. His voice was wild… like that of a pissed off animal.

"I can't believe they left without me! Me of all the people on Earth!" Ren shouted still outraged.

"Maybe they just forgot!"

"Forget! How dare they forget! They have no right whatsoever to forget about me!" he shouted inside the car.

He finally arrived at the pier… finally! As soon as he stepped out of his car he saw Yoh at once.

"What are you doing here?" he can't help to ask. He knew that his friend was a little bit dumb but Anna will never let him out of her sight. He would never be left behind.

"I'm not the only one… Horohoro, Manta, Chocolove, Ryu, Faust and Lyserg are also here. Like old times." He said in his usual laid-back manner.

Ren snorted. He knew it. Yoh had stayed behind in purpose.

"We're not that old. It's not a hundred years since we were 14!" Ren shouted, still fuming until now.

"Easy now, easy now." Yoh tried to calm him down.

"Don't tell me you deliberately made the ship go without me?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we didn't do that on purpose. We just volunteered to be left when we noticed that you didn't come." Yoh answered.

Ren was touched a bit but he didn't want to tell it to him.

"Thanks." He just murmured as everyone started to run towards them.

-------

Everyone finally boarded the ship; they decided to stay in the upper portion of the ship since Ren and Manta were the ones who paid for their room. However little did he know it was the same ship where Pirika and Hao were. Hao had not chosen the earlier boat since he knew that his brother and his friends would get on that trip but since Ren got late they had no other choice but to go on the next boat…

Strange fate...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will they see each other? Perhaps. Will Pirika fall for Hao? Perhaps. Will they ever knew the real reason behind all of these? Perhaps.

Now you know why I entitled this one 'Perhaps'… hope you like it… thanks for reading and continue reviewing!


	8. Chap 8

Okay so this is the eighth chapter now…

The disclaimers can be found in the previous chapters so maybe it is annoying you already.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

Pirika was walking around the ship as it sailed the wide ocean. She would never know what the future hold for her but all she knows is that she must face Ren sooner or later. Because even though Ren and Pirika are on the same ship, they haven't bumped into each other yet. Well, maybe not yet.

Yoh and the others were all eating in the snack bar. Most of them are laughing about the stories that they are sharing with each other. Though they have some of these reunions often they haven't really talked like this… as in a _real_ boy talk because of their wives.

In the middle of their blissful conversation Yoh noticed a familiar figure passing by the entrance of the snack bar. Upon seeing it he decided to check it out… alone!

"Um… guys… could you excuse me for a moment. I really need to go." He asked.

"Let me come with you Master Yoh." Ryu presented himself.

"Thanks Ryu but… I don't want to be escorted anymore if you know what I mean." Yoh said smiling.

"Okay…" Ryu groaned.

------

Yoh followed his instincts on this one. He doesn't know if what he saw was true or just his imagination but it looks a lot like his older brother.

He climbed up the stairs, walked out of the cabins and saw himself in the upper deck of the ship. There, Yoh saw Hao standing by the metal bars that keep the people from falling to the water.

"Hao. I knew it was you!" Yoh shouted happily.

Hao turned around smiling when he saw his little brother. He had no idea whatsoever why he saw here and he was surprised. He was avoiding their boat and now they were riding the same ship…'_what a coincidence? I wonder what he wants from me?'_ He thought,

"My little brother… you're the last person I would expect in this ship. Where's Anna?"

"Let's not fight, aniki." Yoh said walking beside him. He then started looking at the sea as well.

Hao smiled, even though Yoh called him 'older brother' so many times before, that simple term never fails to change his mind about his brother.

"Why did you follow me? I know this isn't because you missed me, right?" Hao asked in a formal manner.

"Its about Pirika… she's here too right?" Yoh asked his eyes were still fixed at the calm sea.

"Yeah, and she is roaming around the ship freely. I do not keep her captive… to be honest she was the one who wanted to be kidnapped."

"I knew it!" Yoh shouted happily finally looking at Hao.

Hao blinked.

"B-but Why? Doesn't she love Ren anymore?" Yoh asked as soon as he stopped rejoicing, for once his guess was right although somebody else got that idea in the first place.

"No… she still loves Ren." Hao said; his eyes rolling as if he was getting annoyed by that fact. Yoh was a bit shocked, he never saw Hao so upset like this.

"You like her." Yoh suddenly assumed quite audibly.

Hao shot a look at him.

"Do I?" Hao asked, ironically.

Yoh then laughed.

"Why? What's so funny?" Hao asked, though he knows a lot of things about the Shamanic world… he was still a toddler when it comes to human emotions, like love.

"So Chocolove was right. You kidnapped her because you liked her. Wow I never thought that you'd adore another woman except for Anna."

Hao placed his right hand at his chest, feeling his heart beating.

"Is this love?" he asked.

"Why? I thought you fell with Anna before? Come on aniki you can tell me anything." Yoh said smiling at his brother whose face was a mix of disbelief and a bit of eagerness.

"Actually when I told you I liked Anna… that was a mix of respect and admiration."

"But with Pirika?" Yoh asked being entertained by his brother's feeling. Not just because now he knows that his brother will leave Anna to him but also because he never thought that his brother could love… as in really love.

"I kind of adore her simplicity, her cheerful smiles and being naïve. I am very amused whenever I see her and I am entertained whenever she is mad, or happy. She's like you somehow childish but she's like Anna too, determined and an epitome of feminine strength."

"I don't get you… but I think you're in love. But even if that is your reason why do this? You can still have her in a fair match."

"No. I never thought I would like or even tend to like her. The real reason is… because I want to save her."

"From what?" Yoh asked, expression changing from a teasing to a serious one.

"From death. There's a curse that runs in her blood… if she marries Ren she'll die. I don't want her to die!"

"Really! B-but why didn't you tell us?" Yoh asked seemingly interested.

"You won't believe me. But if you want to know the story read this." Hao said giving Yoh the black book as his proof. Yoh then stared at the book… '_is this really true?'_ He asked himself.

"Yoh! Where have you been?" Manta's voice suddenly called behind him.

Yoh turned to Manta completely turning his back at Hao.

"Manta! You see I was just talking to-" Yoh said then turned to Hao again but he was gone.

"What are you saying Yoh? You're alone." Manta reminded.

"Oh… yeah. I am alone. Okay let's go back now." Yoh said starting to walk. He was already used to his older brother popping in and out of nowhere.

"Everyone went back to the room now…" Manta was saying while Yoh was looking back at the place where Hao was before he vanished.

"So he likes Pirika," he murmured.

"Are you saying anything?" Manta asked.

"N-nothing."

------------------

Hao was leaning on the door while looking at Pirika as she tells what happened to her short walk around the ship.

"Wait! Are you even listening?" Pirika finally noticed. Hao's face alone tells her that his mind is drifting somewhere.

"Yeah… go on." Hao said and with that Pirika continued.

'_Do I like her? Perhaps. She's so adorable though… her cerulean eyes, her cherry lips, her sweet giggles. Wait!'_ He then shook his head. '_I'm sounding mushy now… I hate this!'_

"Hao! You're not listening." Pirika said stomping her foot, the noise caught his attention.

He smiled; '_he makes my name sound lovely though.'_ He thought.

"I am listening."

"No you're not! What are you thinking about?" Pirika asked while walking towards him.

"Why should I tell you?" Hao asked, teasing her. Pirika then pouted, an expression that Hao liked very much.

"Come on! We're friends! Though we didn't have a good start… we're friends now." Pirika asked. She is starting to be comfortable around him already.

"Okay. But don't laugh." Hao said pointing his fingers at her.

Pirika nod as Hao went to the bed and sat there. Gasuka then appeared behind her new young master.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Hao asked.

"Hao! Don't tell me you still like Anna-okami! She's married now!" Pirika shouted hysterically.

"I don't think so. Hey you once said that I don't know anything about that feeling and to actually know it I must experience it first."

"Yeah. But I also remember that…" Pirika said pausing.

"That I told you that I'm in love with you, am I right?" Hao said inquiring. Gasuka noticed Pirika blushing intensely.

"B-but you said it was just a joke and that you don't like little girls." Pirika said chuckling trying to alleviate the tension between them.

Hao was happy. She remembered. It was just a joke so he never really cared. It might be a joke back then but now…

"But Pirika you're not a little girl anymore." Hao corrected.

Pirika blushed even more.

"I need to go now… I- I saw some chocolates back there and I want to buy some. Bye!" Pirika said avoiding the issue.

Without another word she left the room. Somehow she cannot take those words seriously. It was Hao speaking… those words could never be applied to him.

"You changed." Gasuka noticed. She heard news about the monk who rebelled against his clan because of the radical thought but the man in front of him was unlike that.

"You think so?"

"Yes… is it because of her?" The spirit asked.

"Perhaps." He answered smiling.

-------

The night then fell and everyone was already sleeping. Even the lovely Ainu was overpowered by the sandman.

Though her trip to dreamland was not that good… her nightmare struck again.

In her dream she was the luckiest girl in the world, being with Ren and becoming his bride… then as soon as they kissed Pirika felt something cold in her lips. She opened her eyes just to see –Ren frozen solid!

"NOOOOO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

She woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She shouted.

But somehow waking up doesn't mean that the nightmare would end. Her heart was still aching and her eyes were still crying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What exactly did she saw?

To all the RenxPiri fans out there… don't worry Hao would never end up with Piri, or will they? Personally I don't like Hao for her.

Okay, maybe the sequel will be a lot longer than the first fic I'm sorry I can't make it as short as 9 chapters… why? You'll find out just continue reading. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	9. Chap 9 That night

So in the previous chapter Pirika woke up and screamed on top of her lungs… this chapter will start a few minutes before that incident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: That night

The night was dark and the moon was bright. The ocean breeze was whispering outside the ship. Hao couldn't sleep though; Pirika's constant moaning kept him awake. Though it's somehow irritating, he finds it rather attractive and a bit inviting.

Hao smiled. He then rose up from his bed. He walked towards the girl and sat beside her.

He touched her sweating temples and wipes the sweat away. He caressed her hair with all tenderness, touching every strand of his blue locks. The moonlight can't even diminish its beauty and the tiny lamplight gives it more radiance than the usual. Though she was asleep she was as dazzling as she can be. He touched her cheeks delicately, as he wiped the tear that runs down it. Everywhere his fingers went something new surprises him. He hasn't known it until now but the girl was a wonder to behold.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of?" he thought as Prika continued to move around the bed.

"No!" Pirika muttered in her sleep.

"Maybe it's more of a nightmare." Hao assumed.

Then with that Pirika finally woke up. As soon as her eyes open wide the first one she saw there was Hao.

She was shouting very loudly while pounding Hao. It was deafening to Hao's ears. Hao then held her hands to stop her from hitting her. She was still shouting though.

"Pirika, Pirika stop now. It's okay. Stop." Hao said calmly as he embraced the unstable girl.

"Hao?" Pirika whispered, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. She finally calmed down. Hao had tamed the wild animal.

"Yes… Pirika I'm here. Don't worry you're all right now. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Now calm down." Hao said consolingly, enveloping the girl in his arms even more.

"What did you dream of? What made you cry this much?" Hao muttered in her hair as the girl just cuddled in him.

"The most frightening thing on earth... the curse transferring to the man I love… Ren. Maybe it's more righteous if I were the one turned into an ice sculpture but Ren… I can't bear the thought." She sobbed as her head leans on his chest. Her tears were making his mantle wet; however he doesn't care anymore.

"No one will be turned into ice anymore… just don't marry each other. That's the only solution."

"I know!" Pirika answered, trying to speak, "but… I love him with all my heart! I love him!"

"But your world doesn't revolve around him. Find another man. Perhaps that man is already in front of you."

"Hao?" Pirika asked, as her eyes were looking so innocently wonderful.

Hao was resisting something inside of him, a passion that burns like hell… he really wanted to kiss her mouth but he mustn't. He shook his head, '_why am I losing focus because of this woman? I've never been like this before.'_

"It's late. You better go to sleep now." Hao said, as Pirika nodded.

"I-I can't sleep. I'm afraid to."

"Want me to tell you a story or something?"

"No. I'm too old for that, a poem may do."

"A poem?" Hao blinked, in his whole existence he never heard of someone falling asleep because of a poem and not a story or even a lullaby. He may not be a poet but if he would say no to her… she may think that he's not the great. His reputation here was at stake!

"Um… okay. I'm not a poet you know? But I'll try." Hao agreed. With that Pirika moved herself to a more comfortable position. She was leaning on the board of the bed while Hao was noticeably close to her.

"I could always remember,

Every time we're together.

Those rosy cheeks that melts my heart,

Her figure that is like a work of art."

Pirika was quite amused to his poem. But was it her he was referring to? Or are his eyes piercing her with his gaze?

"Those strands of hair that's like a clear sky,

I want to touch them, forever 'till I die." he said brushing Pirika's hair delicately.

"Her face is like a gentle angel I set eyes on,

I'll surely miss them when I'll be gone."

He then tipped her chin lightly with his finger. Pirika gasped, making Hao's adrenalin burn even more.

Now he just couldn't control himself even more. Slowly his face started to move closer to her. Pirika on the other hand, didn't repel… '_maybe this way I can forget about him.'_ She thought.

"And finally those lips colored like a cherry so sweet.

That captures me and makes my heart skip a beat.

I would give anything to be permitted for a kiss.

My wish before this ends, oh what a bliss…"

His face is visibly very near her, and their lips are nearly close to touching each other.

"May I?" he asked, but before Pirika could give out an answer his lips captured hers at once.

Hao penetrated her honey-sweet lips with no problem, and found him slowly losing the battle of wits in her warm sweetness. Unlike Ren, Hao was more passionate and wasn't hesitant. It was persistent; his tongue was seeking every part of her mouth. Pirika shivered as he continues… she then shuddered as he deepened his kiss even more. His lips become hard, then softened again. It could ignite any woman's passion… Hao then persuaded her mouth to open and Pirika followed, allowing Hao to enter it without any more hindrance…

'_I never thought that… this feeling… but there's something missing. I don't know what… maybe because… I don't love him? Right! I don't love him… it's Ren I want! Only him! This must end now.'_ Pirika thought.

"Ren…" she muttered in his lips when it parted slowly.

Hao on the contrary heard what Pirika said, and his initial reaction was to pull back.

"What? Why do you speak of his name?" He asked, panting.

"This is wrong!" she answered at once, though out of breath she still tried to answer him.

"Don't tell me you still… Pirika." He whispered in the end as he saw tears streaking down her cheeks. She's crying again.

"Sorry but I can't forget about him that easily." Pirika said and with that she leaped out of her bed. She started to walk out of the room grabbing a jacket and a cap on the way.

"I should've not done that." Hao said for the first time regretting something.

"No one's blaming you. It's not your fault that you fell in love." Gasuka said consolingly.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to see how you desire my master." She answered smiling.

"But she loves the Tao more than me."

---------------

Pirika was running across the ship, she was in her pajamas wearing the jacket and the cap she grabbed upon going out. She doesn't know where to stay now. All she knows is that she's crying while looking at the sea.

She wiped her tears abruptly, and stared at the sea once more.

"Why can't I hate you?" Pirika shouted at the top of her lungs.

She doesn't like what Hao had done but she knew he can't hate him. It was her fault as well. She brought Hao into this predicament… and now she hated herself for pushing him away… when he was just helping. She wanted to hate Hao. She wanted to blame someone… but she can't… because she knows the truth. It was her selfishness that made everything go wrong.

She then paused once more letting the cool breeze brush her hair. She then tucked it in her cap making her look like a boy from afar.

"In this same ocean… during this moment. The ship was struck by a terrible storm. Ren helped me. I owe him my life. He vowed that he'd protect me even more than my oniichan would." She said as the memories of the swimming Ren and the ocean rushing in her ears came back again.

She wanted to see her brother from the mirror of her furyoku but Gasuka was nowhere to be found.

"I think there's a bar in this ship. My oniichan once said that if you have a problem drink it all away!" Pirika said cheerfully.

-----

(This happened a few minutes before Pirika left her room… the same time when she just woke up from her sleep)

Everyone was already asleep in Yoh's gang… well all except Ren.

"Tomorrow… we're in Japan once more." He smirked, "Next time I see that Hao Asakura I'll never let him leave in one piece."

"You know what Ren, you're just tensed." Tokagero suddenly appeared beside him. Unlike all the power spirits he was the only one awake.

"What do you suggest?"

"Drinking… there's a bar somewhere in this ship. Maybe that could help you."

"I don't think so."

"Come on! Don't tell me you're a sissy."

Upon hearing that ridicule Ren can't stop his ego once more. He stood up and agreed.

"If anyone asks you where I am, tell them that I'm in the bar."

With that he left. Tokagero just smiled at him impishly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was shocking… Hao on Pirika! To be honest the kissing scene part was brought you by my friend because that isn't exactly my cup of tea. But aside from that everything is mine, the main plot and the other parts here. But of course the series and all its characters aren't mine…

What do you think about this twisted turn up of events?

Hope you liked it… please review!


	10. Chap 10 In the bar

Okay so now I really know that this will be longer than 10 chapters… sorry but I tried to make it short but I think this fic is meant to be 10 chapters long,

Delectable dialogues:

Pirika: "So what is it that you forgot? I didn't borrow anything from you?"

Ren: "No, because you took something from me."

Pirika: "What?"

Ren: "My heart… now you can never leave me. I'll die without you."

(This is taken from Accidentally in love… and its now here!)

So without further ado… the 10th chapter and it's still not finish!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: In The Bar

It took quite a while for Pirika to find the bar… hey when she scouted the ship she didn't went in the lower grounds. She took that long to find it that Gasuka had the chance to catch up on her.

As soon as she saw her master she started to talk about what happened between the two. But Pirika wasn't listening… she kept on marching towards the bar, which she knew now the location.

"But Pirika, listen… Hao would never hurt you so why don't settle for him?"

"I will only be with a man because of love and not because he can't turn me into an ice sculpture! Sure I like him as a brother but more than that I think I can't handle it."

"But don't tell me you didn't like it?" Gasuka said, with her brows rising up suggestively.

"Liked what?"

"You now… when his lips met yours. When you surrendered yourself to him..."

Pirika stopped and looked at Gasuka who just gasped.

"I didn't surrender myself to him! I just let him do it… because," she paused thinking of a realistic answer, "because… I thought that it would help me. You know… forget about R-Ren."

Gasuka smiled softly and laid her hands on Pirika's shoulders.

"Then I won't tease you anymore. Where are you going anyway?"

"In the bar… my oniichan once said that you can forget abut your problems by drinking."

With that Pirika finally entered the bar.

----------------

It was not that dark after all, actually there's a stage in front where a performer was singing.

Pirika walked towards the bartender…

"One beer." She said in a man's voice. Since she looked like a man then why not _become_a man.

"Okay." The bartender said looking suspicious.

Pirika took it and paid for it at once. She then looked for somewhere to sit. '_Good thing there's not too much people here. It's embarrassing.'_ She thought

But as she looked round the bar she saw the most surprising sight she had ever seen.

"He looks familiar." The spirit suddenly said.

"Of course he looks familiar… THAT'S REN!" she whispered to herself, squealing a bit.

"Really? Wow he looks a lot like Yuan," Gasuka commented looking at Pirika, just to see her walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" she asked following her master at once.

"I'm going to talk to him." Pirika said, determined.

"Why?"

"Because I want to… I miss him." She said, halting a little.

Gasuka didn't say anything anymore. Pirika on the other hand, fixed his cap and jacket and prepared for anything. She walked towards Ren and took a chair from his table. She was the sitting in front of him.

"W-who are you?" he asked. Pirika noticed at once that he was drunk. There were many bottles all over his table and his eyes are not that focused anymore. '_Ren… what have I done to you?'_She thought as his appearance was striking her conscience.

"Just wanna have a drink with you, man? What's the matter?" Pirika asked, still having that weird manly voice.

"What do you care?" Ren roughly said gulping another bottle.

"Well… to tell you the truth I also have a problem and I need someone to talk to."

"But why bug me? You can talk to the bartender for hell I care?"

"But I think the bartenders perverted… if you know what I mean?" Pirika said, winking.

"You're like my friend… you see another friend of mine keeps on bugging him, thinking that he is a girl." Ren then stopped and stared at Pirika closely. Pirika then laid his hands on her lap and trying as hard as she could to avoid his gaze or drown in his stare.

Ren smirked, a grin that made Pirika a bit worried… has she been identified already?

"You know you look like someone!" Ren said, his body swaying and seems to losing balance.

"Who?" Pirika said trying to cover her face with the cap. Ren stared at her, examining her thoroughly.

"HORO-HORO!" Ren shouted pointing at her and laughing at the same time.

Pirika sighed in relief. She really thought she was already busted.

"Really, tell me about him?"

The two then continued to talk. Pirika was still safe. Ren couldn't help to talk about his friends while Pirika just listens. Pirika drank a few bottles while listening to him. The two were laughing and joking and were just acting foolish. Good thing Pirika was there, for Ren was really, really, really, _really_, DRUNK!

Finally Pirika suddenly noticed that she was using her regular voice… but most of all they were already talking about their problems.

"I really love her… from the bottom of my heart. I mean… she's the girl for me." Ren cried out.

"How do you know she was for you?" Pirika can't help but ask.

"I just know. Every time she's near… my heart is contented, every time I hold her, my soul finds his home. That's how I know."

Pirika almost cried; she was blushing furiously. Her heart was almost beating thrice than normal upon hearing his words.

"But what if you two aren't meant for each other?" Pirika can't help to ask. Her voice softening even more… turning into a girl

"Damn!" Ren suddenly shouted slamming his fist at the table, "I don't care if we were meant for each other or not… all I know is she owns my heart…" his stare then soften looking directly at her eyes. "And I can't live without her –without my heart."

'_Is he really drunk?'_ Pirika is already having second thoughts. This man is serious and all his words are very sincere. A thought then flashed in the back of her mind.

"_So what is it that you forgot? I didn't borrow anything from you?" I said trying to avoid his gaze. "No, because you took something from me." "What?" I said in surprise, finally lifting my gaze to meet his golden eyes. "My heart… now you can never leave me. I'll die without you."_

"Hey! Are you still there?" Ren asked snapping his fingers before her eyes.

"Um… yeah I'm still here." Pirika snapped. She drank one more time just to wet her lips.

"I think I better go now." Pirika finally decided.

"Wait! I thought you want someone to talk to you?" Ren said grabbing her shoulders.

"Um… my guardian is waiting for me." Pirika said, scanning her mind for any liable reason.

"Guardian…" Ren uttered, as his grip slowly loosens. Seeing an upset look on his face, she preferred to stay.

"I was her guardian… at least that was I thought my role in her life was." Ren started. He drank once more and wiped the beer off his lips abruptly, "I promised her that I would protect her even more than her brother… you know the one that looks like you. I wanted that feeling once more to come back to me, the feeling of protecting someone. That's the least I can do to someone who taught me to love…but I failed, I let that devil take her from me."

"No you didn't fail. You did your job well."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell from your eyes… um… Ren."

"Hmm…"

"You know what you didn't fail… to tell you the truth you were victorious in keeping her safe. And I know that wherever she is she is safe and sound. Thankful that you came into her life…" she said in an amazing one breath.

"… What if I tell you now that she's in front of you already? Ren." Pirika said consolingly as she noticed that Ren was already slumped to the table.

Pirika then checked him again… just to see that he's given in the call of intoxication. He can't really win against sleep.

Pirika's lips curved into a smile.

"Gasuka, help me take him back to his room." Pirika said almost begging.

----

"I think I can help him better." A voice from behind suddenly said.

Pirika looked at the one who said it just to see Yoh Asakura. Good thing it wasn't Hao. She still cannot face Hao… not yet.

"Yoh…"

"I know Pirika." Yoh said as he walked towards Ren, pulling his arm and carrying him into his back.

"I'll tell your brother that you're fine and I'll make sure Ren would get enough sleep. Don't worry I'll take care of him. Good thing my aniki takes care of you… and see you in Japan." Yoh said pasting that smile on his face.

"Um…okay. But wait here for a moment." Pirika said and with that she ran towards the bartender grabbing a pen and paper.

Yoh was confused a bit when she scribbled something in the pad but he just let her.

"Please give this to him as soon as he wakes up." Pirika said begging.

"Okay." Yoh agreed.

------

As soon as Yoh left Pirika left the bar herself and went to the upper part of the ship. Gasuka was confused a bit as to why her master was on the edge of the ship facing the ocean daringly.

"Gasuka, inside the cap…" Gasuka nod, "Oversoul!" and with her command Gasuka went inside the cap, which she took off. The cap then instantly turned into a mirror of some sort.

Pirika pointed the mirror to the ocean and from there, the part that she pointed at turned into solid ice.

Pirika then jumped down, landing on the ice. She then pointed the mirror to the water making a pathway of ice for her. She then looked at the furyoku-filled thing on her hand and in that gaze it turned into a snowboard.

"I just hope all my oniichan's lesson paid off." She muttered with a smile. She then hop on it and went off faster then the ship. She was planning to get to the land before the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what is in her mind right now. But whatever it is I know that it will show up on the next chapter so keep on reading….

I hope you like this one so please review. Thanks again!


	11. Chap 11 The wedding

Chapter 11: The wedding!

Ren finally woke up, his head was still spinning but he tried to figure out where he was now. '_Maybe Yoh and the others found me in the bar and carried me back in the room.'_ He thought when he saw Yoh and the others in the nearby beds.

He doesn't really remembered what happened last night but all he can remember was that he drank more than ten bottles and he talked with someone that looks a lot like Horohoro… scratch that… actually he looks a lot like Pirika now that he was trying to recall his face.

"I may be dreaming… I drank too much last night that I'm starting to hallucinate." He said shaking his head as if trying to wake up. But upon doing that he noticed something beside him.

It was a white sheet of paper. '_I wonder what's written in it?'_ He thought as he picked it up. He unfolded it and read it at once when he saw how familiar the handwriting was.

Dear Ren,

I don't know what to say, I mean after what you saw when Hao took me… but I'm really sorry. I hope you could have the heart to forgive me. I really love you Ren but I was so selfish and that's my mistake. Now I learned how it is to be separated to someone that holds your heart… it's hard and painful. You know what? You didn't fail to do your job… you're the best guardian any girl could have.

I don't have enough time now so I'll say what I want now. In the pier there's an old cathedral where I would be waiting. Ren I miss you so much and I want to see you so please come… see you there.

Hoping and still loving,

Pirika

Ren folded the letter and when he looked up he saw Yoh's face grinning at him.

"Where did this come from?" Ren asked he looked as though he woke up from the wrong side of the bed. He still has doubts in the letter.

"I don't know. We must pack now. The ship will land any moment now." Yoh said his hand stretch to him.

"Okay." Ren said, grabbing that hand to help him get off the bed.

-------

So the ship finally landed and Hao also got out of the ship at once. He was a little bit mad at Pirika for not coming back to their room yet worried at the same time.

"Where could she been?" Hao muttered while sitting on the highest pipe of the ship.

"Wherever she is I'll soon find her." He said, smiling then finally he disappeared.

------

Pirika hurried up to get ahead of the ship to go to the cathedral she mentioned in the letter. Good thing she made it two hours before the ship because that gave her an ample of time to look for Jeanne.

She used her mirror to locate her and when she knew that the former X-laws was just near she never wasted any time to get to her. She then begged the girl to come with her.

"Why? What can I do for you?"

"Please Jeanne… you have to help me! I want Ren and me get married today."

"B-but…"

"Please I beg of you! I chose you because I know that once you were as holy as god himself."

"But I'm only a human."

"But you can still get the two of us married. I know that I'm a pagan and Ren is… wait I don't know what religion he is in but what is important is to get the two of us married. Once that's over… we can get married in his land and in my tribe as well."

"I want to say no Pirika but my heart just can't handle it to see you upset. So I agree."

---------

It was 30 minutes since that. Pirika and Jeanne were waiting patiently for him to come.

"Where are you Ren?" Pirika muttered as Jeanne comforts the girl. Though she's a lot younger than Pirika she was more mature than the Ainu.

"Pirika! He's here!" Gasuka shouted as she enters the old cathedral.

And following her was… the man they were waiting for –Ren!

Pirika ran towards him at once, arms extended. When the two met in the middle they just can't help to hug each other. They missed each other very much.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered holding him lovingly.

"B-but how did you escape?" Ren asked, puzzled.

"Let's say I'm an Ainu too like my oniichan." she said teasingly. She then let go of Ren and held his hand pulling him to Jeanne.

"But for now…" she said turning to Ren, "let's get married." Pirika said, eyes wide.

"Now? Are you kidding?" Ren asked taken aback for a minute.

"No! I don't want to lose you again… never! Besides Jeanne can marry us. After this we can go back to China and get married again if you want but for now… please."

Ren finally nod, his golden eyes still staring at hers.

"Good." She then turned to Gasuka, "Gasuka! Guard the main entrance for any sign of Hao. Protect the place with you strongest ice wall."

"You have a power spirit?"

"Is it a crime?"

"No you just surprise me more and more. Bason seal the entrances! Don't let even a fly enter here! I'm sure Yoh and the others would understand."

"Yes master!" Bason answered and with that the two did what they were told.

-------

Bason on the other hand recognized the power spirit he was working with. Of course, he had known her personally back when they were still alive.

"Gasuka?"

"Yes… wait is that you… Bason?"

"Yes it's me! B-but don't tell me Pirika is your descendant!" he said, eyes surprised.

"Yes, she is." She answered looking troubled.

Bason then turned around as if going back to his master, just then Gasuka stopped him. He knows a little something about the curse so he knows the consequences. He was once a friend of Yuan and he also witnessed how Gasuka died in the curse.

"Why?"

"It's her choice… we are only servants now… we can't stop love."

"B-but Gasuka?"

"No buts! We have a job to do Bason!"

-------------------

Hao was starting to get frantic… he was looking for Pirika everywhere yet he could not find her.

"I wonder what she's up to now?" he thought but just then he noticed his little brother with his friends running. So he joined them.

"Where are you going?" he asked, running side by side with his brother.

"Why are you here?" Lyserg asked angrily.

"None of your business dowser… I'm looking for someone." Hao answered looking at Lyserg dreadfully.

"Actually we're following Ren. You see he got a letter from Pirika."

"Really! And I thought we're just following Ren! Ha! My sister's too tricky for you Hao Asakura." Horohoro shouted but Hao didn't answer.

He was starting to have this feeling that Pirika would do something stupid to harm herself.

"Where shall they meet my brother?" Hao asked.

"At the cathedral, why?"

"I knew it! Let's hurry up before it's too late!" Hao shouted, hastening his pace even more. Now he really knows that Pirika was up to something stupid.

"Too late for what?" Horohoro can't help to ask.

"Ren would kill your sister! That's what." Hao answered, somehow losing his composure.

"What? He couldn't! Could he?" Horohoro shouted once more. Though he doubted the onmyouji he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Unfortunately he can." Yoh answered with that everyone just stopped including Hao.

"Then what are we waiting for. The funeral! Let's go!" Hao ordered and with that everyone got on his feet once more.

Everyone was still confused they know how Ren feels about Pirika so how could he possibly kill her.

'_Yoh's just mad…but could it be?'_ Horohoro was having second thoughts on whom to believe.

--------

It only took two minutes for them to arrive at the cathedral. Once they got there they immediately noticed the thick ice wall surrounding it.

"That's weird…" Horohoro muttered touching the wall, "This looks like one of my defenses."

"Its Pirika's furyoku," Hao said as everyone turned to him, "you already know that she can do stuff like this especially now that she has a power spirit."

"I know but…"

"You never knew she'd be this powerful. Me too." Hao then unleashed a ball of fire in his hand, "As for now, let's break in!"

"Stop!" Bason's voice suddenly said and appearing in front of them.

"Bason… let's us in." Yoh pleaded.

"I'm sorry… Hao cannot enter."

"I know," Hao suddenly said, then looking up at Bason with an evil grin, "but I will not stop trying!" then both his hands were covered with fire and with that he started to punch the wall.

"Oh! Ren's really selfish…" Chocolove suddenly said and with that he oversouled too and attacked the wall.

"Let's see what my sister can do!" Horohoro said mischievously and started to attack the ice wall too.

"Please stop." Bason pleaded, "or else I'll be forced to attack you."

"Then go… we will not stop you. I'm here to stop the wedding while you're here to continue it. Though I don't like it… I want something to wake me up a little." Yoh said smiling sheepishly. He already oversouled Amidamaru in his Harusame, so Bason has no choice but to fight him.

As soon as the others saw what Yoh did they also attacked the ice wall. Faust helped Yoh in fighting Bason while Lyserg (was very disgusted) helped to crack the ice, when Ryu saw Lyserg do that he helped too.

---------

Inside however they can't hear what was happening outside so the marriage continued.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jeanne finally said.

Ren then faced Pirika, who was smiling at him cheerfully as if saying 'I am the luckiest woman on earth.' Pirika then closed her eyes and prepared herself while Ren also drowned himself on that moment.

He was about to lean towards her when Gasuka's cries stopped him. Both of them opened their eyes in shock, seeing the spirit of Gasuka carried by Bason.

"Sorry but we can't stop them." Bason said, failing to do his mission.

The ice wall Gasuka made then cracked into a thousand pieces breaking like a fragile mirror.

"What took you so long?" Ren can't help to joke.

Lyserg was surprised to see Jeanne who was just waving at them.

"Next time you have your wedding, don't forget to invite us." Yoh said smiling sheepishly.

Ren then gave him a thumb up.

"Pirika!" Hao suddenly said passing by everyone and walking towards the front. He was wearing a smile on his face and his mantle was draping all over.

Pirika on the other hand was walking slowly behind Ren as the Chinese would gladly cover her. Hao upon seeing this then stopped in the middle of the cathedral.

"It's about to end Hao! You lose." Ren shouted.

"I'm not talking to you. Pirika listen to me, you can't change your fate. What's not meant to be is not-"

"How dare you talk about what's meant to be!" Pirika shouted behind Ren, "you can't even accept the fact that you are not meant to be the Shaman King!" she butted while Hao was speaking.

"I love Ren and you can't do anything about it!"

"B-but you're an Ainu and he's a Tao!" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What's your problem with that?" Ren said through gritted teeth. Good thing he could still control himself or else…

"Hao, Love is ten times thicker than blood." Pirika said and with that she turned to Ren once more.

"I can't understand… what's happening?" Ren asked, in a voice that Pirika was only able to hear. Pirika then put her finger at his lips hushing him.

"Let's finish this. Where are we again?" she said teasing Ren a bit. Ren smiled as Pirika closes her eyes.

Hao wanted to move but he suddenly noticed that his feet were frozen solid… the most powerful attack that Pirika could ever throw to someone. "Damn!" he muttered.

Ren then leaned towards her, capturing her lips and pursuing it with his. He then felt Pirika's arms around him as he deepened the kiss even more. '_She's mine now… now and forever… finally I had her.'_ He thought as he tasted the sweetness of her lips. Slowly he unleashed the passion that those times of parting ignited. He missed her so much and now this is the most rewarding thing that would compensate all his longing.

However his rejoice was cut short… slowly but surely he felt that Pirika's lips were becoming stiff… not only that… but also it was becoming cold. He opened up his eyes, and once he saw Pirika he widened his eyes with shock. He let go at once looking before the woman standing in front of him, the same woman who was slowly turning into ice.

The ice that covered Hao's boots were melting away, freeing him. But it was just too late. His worst nightmare had finally come true.

"When one of my descendants marries a Tao… she will be devoured wholly by the ice resting inside of her. Freezing every part of her body until no flesh and blood would be left. She would become an ice and as soon as it breaks or melt her life will be taken away." Gasuka recited as she finally comes around and seeing the horror that just happened.

"Sorry Ren… I didn't tell you before. I was the one who wanted to be kidnapped; Hao has nothing to do with this but to tell me my fate. I love you Ren… and if I would be given the chance to live, I'll still love you over and over again though it means turning into an ice over and over again. I don't care. Now I know that I truly love you because I'm not selfish anymore, I finally learned how to risk my life for that special person in my heart. Thanks for loving me back…" Pirika tried to utter and as soon as she spoke the last word she completely turned into an ice.

"Piri… Pirika." Ren muttered in disbelief.

Everyone was just agape even Chocolove fell on his knees.

"So it is true… Ren has the capability to kill my sister." Horohoro said now believing what Yoh and Hao were saying before.

"PIRIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is still not the end… the next chappie is… so the curse _did_ come true. Has love lost its power? What will Ren do now?

Hope you like this one… thanks for reading and keep on reviewing! Thanks again! n.n


	12. Chap 12 I'm a believer!

Sorry for the long update… I think I was busy with my family's Christmas celebration.

But this is the end. Hope you like it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: The end

"Ren!" Horohoro shouted making Ren snap back to reality but as soon as he woke up he saw Horo's fist closing down on him.

X.x

Ren then slid on the floor while Horohoro's chest was rising and falling, he seems to have trouble in breathing.

"I didn't mean to do it." Jeanne cried in a corner while Lyserg comforts the Iron Maiden. She really thinks that it was her fault since she was the one who married the two.

Faust was looking at Pirika but his only answer was his head shaking. Chocolove was awfully quiet… he can't think of any joke for now because almost all of them are very serious. Manta on the other hand, was looking for any cure whatsoever for the curse but he can't find any.

"I don't know… I didn't mean to." Ren was sounding like a child guilty for taking money from her mother's pockets.

"I don't really blame you… it's just that. I'm her brother and yet I didn't do anything right for her. It's all my fault if I didn't became strict with her then she would not think of getting me and Tamao get closer to each other, then you and Pirika wouldn't get to know each other very well then she would not fall in love with you then… then… she… she wouldn't have turned into ice." Horohoro said with all honesty. He seemed so close to crying, but he was just trying to take back the tears.

"Don't blame yourself. It's me… and my ancestors." Ren muttered while still sitting on the floor. He was trying to alleviate what he was feeling, even a little.

"But what shall we do now?" Horohoro asked not only to Ren but also to everyone there.

Ren was about to answer when he noticed that Hao was touching Pirika's icy face. Ren then stood up and slapped Hao's hands away from her.

"I thought that you could make her happy but all you could do to her is this. I was wrong to trust you." Hao said looking very worried and all that.

"Trust my ass!" Ren shouted and with that he was about to charge the onmyouji good thing Horohoro stopped his fist.

"Do you think Pirika would like to see you or even me like this?" he asked.

Ren finally stopped.

Both looked away.

------

The girl's then knew about what happened and they all went to the cathedral, which was very near to the hotel they were staying at for now. Like what the boy's initial reaction was they were all grieved and depressed as well. When Tamao stood before Horohoro she can't help but cry. He knew that his husband couldn't cry in front of Pirika so she would gladly do the task for him. Jun was also there to comfort her brother. She would love Pirika to be her sister-in-law but now it seems that it was just impossible.

-----

"Are you even planning to sleep?" Tamao asked, it was 9:30 already and Horohoro was still making sure that the whole church would stay close to below 0° Celsius.

"I can't sleep… if I don't do this she would melt. I don't want that to happen." Horohoro answered smiling at her.

"Don't tire yourself. I don't want to lose a husband too." Tamao whispered, hugging him.

"Just cook something up for me and I'll surely be alive for another hundred years!" He said jokingly. Tamao then smiled and nod.

As soon as Tamao left Ren came in. Horohoro then made the temperature decrease once more.

"My turn now." Ren started but the Ainu just sneered.

"As if you could make ice! Don't be such a fool. You can't even stand minus five Celsius."

"I can try! No… I will do it! I will learn to do it! Pirika's my wife now and if she would be like that forever I'll stay beside her forever freezing things up."

Horohoro can't help but smile some more. He then put his hands on Ren's shoulder.

"I'm getting hungry anyway so it's your turn. Don't worry you'll not going to do anything Kororo and Gasuka are doing their best to keep her solid."

"Thanks. But I'm really going to learn to use ice furyoku!" Ren shouted as Horohoro walks out of the cathedral.

"Yeah, yeah. Ren… you're really a dope. But you're the same dope that my sister loved. Even though I want to blame all of this to you… I can't, in honor of my sister." He whispered as he walks in the grassy field outside the cathedral. He was going to the hotel when he felt something wet slipping down his cheeks. When he touched and wiped it he realized that he was crying.

"I knew you couldn't handle it. It must be hard to lose a sister." Tamao suddenly said as she walked out of the trees.

Horohoro then hugged the girl and continued to sob. She was not surprise though for she knew that crying would not make you less of a man. She admires his husband for being strong in front of them all, but he is still a human, a human that can laugh and cry. Anyways she'll always be there to comfort him, whenever he needs her through the rest of their lives.

--------

Hao on the other hand knew that it was not good for him and everyone else there if he stays around Pirika even for a minute. But he couldn't help it, whenever he closes his eyes all he could think about was her cheerful face, and those lips that he would give anything to taste again. He opened his eyes once more and seemed like having a magnificent idea! Without any more hindrances he put that idea to work at once.

------

Ren was alone in the cathedral wearing his yellow scarf and dark thick clothes to keep him warm. The place was like a freezer, no… more than a freezer! It was very, very cold. But he didn't mind that for a while because all he could think about was Pirika. Her face was icy cold and solid and her eyes are just clear. If he didn't know better this was a mere work of art. Who would've thought that this beautiful ice sculpture was a real live woman?

"But I have to face reality. She's real and now I lost her. I wish I were the one who was cursed. Then she would've not experienced all of this. I don't know if this was painful or not… but I think I can handle that kind of pain, unlike now it's too excruciating to lose her." He said trying to not think about the temperature slowly decreasing even more. He then touched her face caressing them like the way he used to when they were still warm flesh.

"Pirika… if you would never turn into a woman again. I would do anything to be right beside you until I die. I would master how to make the temperature decrease, I would endure any frostbite for you and I would stay beside you till I die. You know why? Because I love you and I can't leave my heart." He said while kneeling wretchedly in front of the girl. After his speech he can't hold himself anymore… he then started to sob miserably.

Little did they know that Hao and Heisha are seated in one of the chairs on the cathedral? They have heard and seen Ren. They felt his agony, the pain that torments him during Pirika's disappearance that still continues now that she was gone.

"Could you bear it?" Hao asked to the spirit beside him.

"He's my great grandchild… of course I can't even though the woman that's frozen beside him is Gasuka's descendant." Heisha answered in a hoarse high-pitched voice.

"I think it's time to forgive the Ainus. Aye? Heisha?" Hao asked smiling nonchalantly.

"I agree with Hao Asakura." Bason interrupted. He also knows this woman since he met her personally.

"Please, learn to forgive Heisha… you have gained victory over me already. Don't let them experience what we experienced in the past. Have mercy on them… on Pirika, on Ren." Gasuka added, kneeling in front of her former adversary. Kororo was the only one left inside the ikapasui, and the only one making sure that everything will be freezing.

Heisha, though a witch have a heart too. She _had made_ her point with Gasuka already and it _is_ painful to see her great grandson to weep so much. She also knew how it was to lose a love one and the pain was unbearable. '_Maybe it is time for me to forgive their tribe… okay.'_ Heisha finally thought.

"Hao, " she said turning to Hao, "use me as an oversoul to free the children from their pain."

"Thank you Heisha!" Gasuka said embracing her. Heisha then pushed her away.

"I'm doing this because of Ren and Bason not because of you." she said setting the record straight.

"Okay."

'_I-I can't believe it… can love really melt even the bitterest heart. Ren's love for Pirika convinced this wicked witch to change… is that what love can do?'_Hao thought, while agape and looking at the cheering spirits.

"Perhaps." He then muttered while Heisha prepares to undo the spell.

-------

"Hey TAO!" Hao then called, as Ren stood up and faced him.

"Get out of the way!" he ordered but Ren was stubborn.

"Have you caused enough damaged already?"

"Shut up! All I try to do is help. Besides unlike you I can think of a way to reverse the curse and not sob all day."

"I am not crying! What do you want to do anyway?"

Hao didn't answer anymore instead he just took out a furyoku charged canon where Heisha was oversouled at.

"Hao-baka! Are you going to kill her?"

"Uh no! I'm doing this because I too… love her. I'm really jealous of you because all she speaks and thinks of is you and you. It's too irritating! But now I see that only you can hold her fragile heart. It's hard to admit but that's reality. Now if you really love her you'd let me do this!" Hao insisted.

"I'm really pissed off with you Hao! First you became so acquainted with her when you helped her with her problem, then I saw you in her room before and when we went to China. Then you followed us and told her that you're interested with her. Then you kidnapped her, and then you didn't tell me that her family has a curse! Now you want to shoot her!" he shouted at the top of his raging lungs.

"Are you finished yet? Don't forget that I kissed her twice when I took her from you and when we were at the ship. The second one was longer… since no one was looking."

"WHAT! Why you-" He was about to drown him in curses when Bason stopped him.

"Don't tell me you're siding with that devil!"

"Sorry master but this is for your own good!"

"I'm not going to be defeated by that power spirit-less shaman!"

"Oh now you're pissing me off." Hao suddenly said and with that he marched at the Chinese and punched him right at the face.

"Listen, this is my last chance to show her that I love her. I don't want anyone to blow it, especially not you! Now if you don't want to cooperate then don't." Hao said and with that he finally shot Heisha towards Pirika.

"No!" Ren shouted as it made a direct hit at her. As soon as that hit her Ren stood up and give Hao what he deserves.

X.x **Ouch!**

"I thought you'd do that for her! Now what have you done? You destroyed her!" Ren kept on shouting. But a gentle tap on his shoulder halted him and made him turn for a moment.

Pirika was there smiling at Ren.

"Wait a minute Pirika." He said then turned to Hao again.

His eyes widened. He finally realized who he saw.

"Wait. Pirika?" he muttered then turning once more behind him.

And there in front of him, those wide cerulean eyes, that hair colored as the bright sky, those cherry lips, and that wide Ainu smile, she was real! "Pirika."

"Pirika!" he shouted enveloping the girl in his arms and showering her with kisses. Hao the stood up and winked at Heisha as she disappears. He then turned to watch the couple rejoice.

"It's really you! You're warm!" Ren shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah it is me… and why is this place so cold?"

"They thought that you would never go back to being real again. So they decided to freeze the place just for you. Ren would even stay here for the rest of his life just for you." Hao answered. Ren the stopped rejoicing and looked at Hao seriously.

"You'd really do that for me?" Pirika asked. Ren then nod, "Thanks. But what happened to the curse?"

"Now that's Hao's bidding. I guess I owe you an apology."

"Apology accepted. Besides it was my pleasure to help you, little Piri. You see, I begged Anna to call Heisha for a while and once she saw how miserable Ren was without you she can't bear the pain. So she oversouled into my gloves that turned into a canon and when I shot you the ice that devoured you broke… calming itself once more."

"Thank you Hao!" Pirika shouted hugging the onmyouji then feeling Ren's hands pulling her at once.

They have barely touched each other when Ren pulled her to him, though Hao showed to all of them already that he changed the Chinese Shaman still have doubts. Besides Hao just confessed that he had kissed Pirika twice already.

"You really do make my name sounds good. But I think that I can never have you now."

"You betcha!" Ren interrupted tying his possessive arms around the Ainu.

"Don't worry Hao, you'll find someone new and I'm sure that she'll love you in return too. You'll find a girl that would love you even more than you do for me. And you'll be happy with her! Like me." Pirika said, in her ever-cheerful way.

"Thanks… now go on and tell the whole gang about the news. I know that your brother would be very happy." Hao said.

With that the two followed by Bason, Kororo, and Gasuka left. Leaving Hao alone, but in a weird sense he was smiling, from the heart.

As soon as Horohoro learned that his sister was real again and curse-free he throws a big party for her and their wedding. Everyone was just happy that it finally ended. Soon the hotel that they were staying at for now was filled with laughter and joyful music. After that Pirika and Ren were married once more in Pirika's tribe, though the head of the tribe was surprised to see a child of Gasuka marrying a Tao the wedding continued. Then the two went back to China, where they wed again and lived there permanently.

"Now you're really mine and no curse or Asakura can separate us." Ren whispered hugging Pirika lovingly.

"I agree… thanks Ren for being my guardian… you're the best."

"Now you really look like that man I drank with in the ship." Ren said while Pirika was giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked letting Pirika go.

"Nothing." Pirika said and with that she kissed Ren once more.

'_I wonder where's Hao now?'_ She thought but that was dissolved by Ren's kiss. She must admit that Hao was a better kisser but she liked Ren's lips more.

I thought love was

Only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else

But not for me

Love was out to get to me

That's the way it seems

Disappointment haunted

All my dreams

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

I thought love was

More or less a given thing

The more I gave the less

I got, oh yeah

What's the use in trying all you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

Now I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a believer

Then I saw her face

I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm a believer

"I think that song is made for me." Hao said while looking down on the happy couple.

"But she's right. I shouldn't lose hope besides any woman can fall for me. With my charming smile and honey-sweet lips I'm a chick magnet. I should really find some other girl I can annoy… I mean love…but true love? Hmmm… oh Micelle!" he called.

Shut up! I don't like you!

--------

I believe (I'm a believer)

I believe (I'm a believer)

I believe (I'm a believer)…

-----END!------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you find it?

Thanks for all the reviewers and the READERS! A MILLION THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!

By the way the song was in the soundtrack of Shrek 1 by Smash Mouth I just inserted that in the tradition of the story Accidentally in Love the predecessor of this fic.

Thanks again for reading! And please review.


End file.
